Naruto The Kaiju King
by The AllSpark
Summary: Naruto's life was always hard never able to find food lived on the streets till six ate out of the trash can beaten attacked branded for death in the leaf village Naruto became a pariah a outcast a loser but what the village and Naruto didn't know was that all of the pain was making him stronger and bringing him close to unleashing something something powerful dormant and dangerous
1. The Return Of The King

Need To know

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1.)I own nothing except the Oc's  
2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there  
3.) this is for Jutsu's _Oiroke no Jutsu_  
4.)this is for when it is mind talking time **"sup"**  
5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that  
6.)this is for demon talking " _ **kit"**_

"all you have to do" said Mizuki "is brake into the Hokage's tower and take the scroll simple as that no more no less" said Mizuki he was standing above Naruto Uzumaki on a rooftop in Konoha the village hidden in the leaves in fire country one of the five great villages and as some would say the most powerful Naruto however was the pariah for what he held inside of him you see about twelve years ago the village was attack by the kyubbi a great fox demon of tremendous power he was unstop able the only way to stop it was to seal it within a person more specific a human baby and that baby was Naruto as Naruto grew up the village was nothing but hostile to him they formed mobs beat him up and store owners kicked him out of there stores and when they did let him in they gave him over priced food that was rotten or close to it the hokage the leader of the village tried to help him where he could but due to a council in the village and his duties it was relatively slim if he got there in time to stop a mob beating

at the age of elven though he gave Naruto a apartment of his own he grew up sorta safe from people until he entered the ninja academy after that the mob attacks stopped but he always got the hateful glare or he could hear the hate full words from the random person now kidnap this would of broken a normal person hell probably would of drove them to suicide and insanity but not Naruto Naruto kept a smile on his face and a happy glamour but life wasn't safe there for you see people (namely Mizuki though Naruto didn't know this) still messed with Naruto's education by giving him harder tests then normal to brake him so that's how he got here he failed his test to become a ninja but now he was here because his sensai Mizuki was offering him a different way "if that's it then this will be a easy mission Mizuki-sensai"said Naruto as he jumped up full of energy thanks to his roommate Mizuki smiled it was easy first he'd get Naruto to steal the sacred scroll then he'd kill Naruto and put evidence there and make it where Naruto performed a Jutsue that somehow backfired and ended up killing him and destroying the scroll then he'd slip away into the night and give the scroll to Orochimaru his true master after that well the sky's the limit from there

 **Night near the Hokage's** **tower**

Naruto stealthly jumped through a open window and disabled a alarm as he was creeping through the tower he stopped in front of the hokage vault and smiled a childish smile like he just got away with something as he opened the vault he was about to go in and get it Mizuki said it was the big one with green lining on its side "ahem what are you doing in there" said the voice of none other the hokage or jiji as Naruto called him cause well he was basically a grandfather to Naruto Naruto turned around fast and used his own made up Jutsue the _Oiroke no Jutsu_ in a poof of smoke Naruto transformed into a naked girl version of him self with only small whisps of smoke covering her breasts and vagina she smiled a cute smile as she looked at Sarutobi she smiled and blew him a kiss causing him to get a geyser nosebleed blowing him back onto the floor with a perverted smile on his face Naruto smiled and transformed back into his self grab the sacred scroll and hopped away out of the window

 **Some where out side of konoha**  
Naruto was sitting down smiling like a maniac he had done it he had taken the scroll now all he had to do was learn a technique from the scroll then Naruto started thinking why learn just one maybe if he learn another maybe he'd get extra point as he opened the scroll Naruto was surprised at the sheer amount of Jutsu's and techniques in the scroll but he had followed Mizuki's orders but one more Jutsue couldn't hurt  
Right

 **-xTimeSkipx-**

Naruto lay on the ground panting from his training he put himself through he had successful learned the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ and the _Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ as Naruto got up he realized that he wasnt alone because Mizuki and his friend Iruka hopped down on to a tree well Mizuki was in the tree while Iruka hopped down next to him "ha found you Iruka-sensai" said Naruto as he pointed his fingers at him"found me I found you you brat" said Iruka he had a green Chunin vest on and a straight scar on his face he had light tan skin "so do I pass sensai huh huh" said Naruto with a wide grin "pass pass what Naruto" asked a curious Iruka in the corner of his eye Mizuki was unhooking a demon wind Shuriken from his back "the test you and Mizuki sensai gave remember" said Naruto Iruka widen his eyes then grabbed Naruto and jumped out of the way but the giant Shuriken caught Iruka in his back he grimaced as he flew to the side he'll let go of Naruto who fell right next to him as Naruto looked at him he saw Iruka grab the Shuriken and pull it out of him a small trail of blood came down his mouth

"i-i-i-Iruka" said Naruto he was frozen and surprised then he looked up at Mizuki who had a Shit eating grin on his face "Hahahahaha I can't believe you fell for it I mean new way of passing really you are without doubt the stupidest demon ever" said Mizuki Naruto cringed at the word demon as he looked up at Mizuki he saw him smirk "don't listen to him Naruto just take the scroll and get out of here" said Iruka as much as Naruto wanted to move he was frozen "Hnh hay Naruto want to know why your hated in the village" said Mizuki Iruka looked up at him "Mizuki don't its forbidden" yelled Iruka "want to know why everyone hates you" he said with a sickening smirk "w-w-why I want to know why" said the shacking Naruto "no stop" yelled Iruka "shut up its simple Naruto do you remember what happened twelve years ago" Mizuki said Naruto nodded "of course it was the day the kyubbi attacked" he said all the while Iruka was yelling for them to stop "yes it was but also the day you were born you see our beloved fourth hokage couldn't kill the demon so he sealed it inside a newborn that newborn was you Naruto" said Mizuki

Naruto froze this was the reason he was attacked "you are the KYUBBI NARUTO you are the reason there are so many orphaned in konoha you are the reason Iruka's parents are dead you are the reason for the fourth death NOW DIE!" yell Mizuki as he threw another demon Shuriken Naruto was to frozen to move so he closed his eyes then he heard the sound of flesh being torn and felt something wet on his face when he opened his eyes he was amazed standing over him with a giant Shuriken in his back was Iruka and he was crying "i-Iruka why" he asked "because you aren't a demon Naruto no matter what any one says you are a human being just like everyone else" said Iruka then he heard the sound of clapping he looked over his shoulder to see Mizuki clapping

"Hnh how sentimental of you Iruka to show the demon love don't worry you'll both die here together" he said as he took another Shuriken off his back "run Naruto take the scroll and get somewhere safe" said Iruka Naruto got out from under Iruka and ran into the forest without even looking back Mizuki snarled and jumped after him so did Iruka Naruto was hopping from tree to tree when Iruka came up beside him "Naruto give me the scroll its what Mizuki is after" Naruto looked at him and rammed him with his shoulder as the fell off the trees Naruto crashed in front of a tree while Iruka landed on his feet "huh how did you know I wasn't Iruka" said Mizuki who unhenged to his real self "because I'm Iruka" he said as smoke covered him and revealed him to be a wounded Iruka with blood trailing down him mouth Mizuki smiled

"why do you protect him Iruka he's just a damn demon and besides he killed your parents" said Mizuki "because he's not a demon yeah at first I blamed him for there deaths but then I realized he's not a demon he's just a kid and better yet he's Naruto Uzumaki a konoha resident " said Iruka behind a tree Naruto was holding the scroll while crying Mizuki looked at Iruka and started clapping "that was actually noble of you Iruka I was going to let you lay here and bleed out but now I can see your going to be a problem so I guess I'll just kill you here goodbye Iruka-kun" as Mizuki unsealed a demon wind Shuriken he started spining it around in his hand he brought his arm back but before he could do something he felt pain as he was kicked in his face

standing in front of Iruka was Naruto holding a scroll "touch Iruka and I'll kill you" said Naruto in a menacing tone "oh would you look at that the demon has come out to fight you just saved me the trouble of having to find you" said Mizuki Naruto smirked "let me show you what I learned Mizuki-teme"he said as he made a hand sign Mizuki pause " _Kage Bunshin no Jutsue"_ yelled Naruto hundreds of Naruto's appeared all with smiles and glares on there faces Mizuki smiled and took out another giant shurikan as the army of Naruto's charged at him he swung the shurikan wildly at first this tactic seemed to fail but it started to turn for his favor soon the only Naruto left was Naruto and he was shaking with fear "is that all demon if it is I suppose this is the end for you prepare to die" he said as he through the wind mill shurikan Naruto raised his arms to try and block but to the horror of Iruka and him the shurkian hit him and he sailed into a tree pined there with blood running down the tree Naruto's eyes closed as the end came

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

The kyubbi lord of all demons opened his left red eye " _ **damn jailer already getting himself killed well at least I can get out of here finally**_ " he said to himself as he prepared to overflow his containers Chakra system the water in the sewer of his jailers mind began to churn and the whole place began to tremblethe kyubbi tried to stand but feel each time " _ **what's what's happening I'm not doing this**_ " he said to himself then the wall in front of him crumbled to revel a circle with twenty seven different colored diamonds as he looked at them he could of sworn he knew what they where then I dawned on him " _ **oh shit well this contanier guess got interesting**_ " he said as one of the diamonds started glowing brightly and flooding the place with strange energy and the demon lord kyubbi did something he never ever thought he'd do he trembled

 **Back outside** **(play this watch?v=6LQmzEUv5tU)**

As Mizuki looked at the dead Naruto he turned towards the shacking Iruka and took out a Kunia "well Iruka-Kun this is were we part ways I'll see you in the afterlife" he said as he walked to Iruka when he took the first to steps the whole area fill with dangerously high levels of Ki (Killer intent) so much that it froced mizuki to freeze Iruka and him were barely able to breath and it was all coming from one place Mizuki forced his body to turn around and he looked to see Naruto standing with his head down and his bangs shielding his eyes as fire itself surrounded him and right before there eyes he started to change he grew taller to the height of 7"0 and his bones snapped and popped as they grew bigger and larger then his muscles started to bulge out tearing his orange jumpsuit while his skin changed to the color charcoal black his skin started to become bumpy and scaly his face grew to a snout as his eyes changed from blue to fiery orange out of his back grew a tail he lost all of his hair as he grew spiny ridges that grew from his head and became bigger as they went down his spine to where they grew shorter on his tail they were almost purple in color shreds of his jumpsuit clanged to the ridges (for a pic just type in Godzilla 2000)

Naruto or the creature turned its head towards Mizuki and snarled "Skrrraghrraghr" it road as it charged slowly towards Him Mizuki frozen in fear had no time to react to the claw swipe that hit his face knocking him over the creature looked at Mizuki who snapped out poof his stupor "demon I'll show you I'll show you the power orrochimaru-sama gave me" he yelled as he reached into his pocket and took out a vial full of purple liquid he took the cork in his mouth ripped it off and dranked the purple content as he downed it all his opponent stood there waiting to see if this was a new challenge or if it would just be a waist of time then Mizuki started changing his muscles grew bigger to where his Chunin vest ripped off he grew whiskers and tiger strips on his body his eyes changed to orange slites he grew to Naruto's hight his arms and legs grew bigger and stronger "raaagagg" roared the now changed Mizuki Naruto looked surprised as he bucked his head and body back but then roared back and charged he swiped at Mizuki's face then shoulder bashed him Mizuki backed up a bit then punched Naruto Naruto took the hit then turned and swiped Mizuki's legs out from under him with his tail when Mizuki tried to get up Naruto hit him on his back with his tail then hit him again then again as Mizuki got up Naruto bite his arm "raggggaggrrrrrah" screamed Mizuki he used his free hand and pounded on Naruto's head who held on tight until Mizuki gave a fierce uppercut

Naruto let go and roared loudly as his spine ridges started to glow white hot burning the shreads of his jumpsuit to ashes Mizuki roared then charged head on by this time fire had started to leak out of Naruto's mouth he opened his mouth to Mizuki who got hit in the chest from a red orange ray it blasted him back into a tree causing an explosion but Naruto didn't stop there he blasted Mizuki again causing a bigger explosion throwing up smoke and debris in the form of a mushroom cloud when it cleared it showed Naruto still in his new form looking at a pile of ashes "skragragagrrrraggh" he roared in victory he leaned back and roared even louder to the heavens "n-n-n-naruto" said a voice Naruto turned to see his surrogante grandfather along with a squad of Anbu who had there swords out and at the ready Naruto roared "Naruto its me Sarutobi remeber" Naruto snarled the growled as his tail lashed left and right time seemed to stand still until a Anbu with a Neko mask stepped forward Naruto's eyes bored into the Anbus skull but he stood at the ready in case more wanted to challenge him

"Naruto its me Neko do you remember me" said the Anbu in a sweet heavenly voice Naruto seemed to calm down a little but he still had a ready to fight at a moments notice expression when the Anbu stepped forward he growled causing her to stop he stared at her and she looked right back at him after what seemed like eons she stepped again "Nek-" started one Anbu with a dragon mask but Sarutobi stopped him Naruto growled "no look at me over here look at me" she said Naruto focused on her she took a step forward Naruto growled and walked forward towards the hokage the Anbu stationed around him got ready they had seen what he did to Mizuki it would be hell if he attacked them "No look at me over here that's it look at me come to me" she said Naruto turned his head and went to her something about her screamed safety and right now his instincts were in over drive saying destroy enemies get safe eat drink sleep "that's it come on I won't hurt you come on come to me" said the Neko Anbu Naruto growled and stood in front of her well towered over her he bent his head to her eye level and looked into her eyes with searching and a longing to be safe

"skraggraagahhhhag" he roared in her face but she didn't seem scared at all "you won't hurt me" she said as she touched his face Naruto's head bucked a little then nuzzeled into her cheek " **Safe** " he thought he closed his eyes as he started changing his spine ridges went back into his spine and he started to grow shorter his skin went back to normal his eyes turned back to there loving deep ocean blue and his hair came back only this time it had black and blue streakes in it he looked into the anbus mask and fell unconcius the Anbu caught him and picked him up bridal style and carryed him back to the hokage "Neko are you okay" asked the aged hokage "yes Hokage-Sama" Sarutobi nodded "take Naruto back to the tower and watch him and take Iruka to the hospital" he ordered the Anbu nodded and picked up the knocked out Iruka and disappeared in a leaf shushin while the Anbu with a Neko mask carried him to the tower Sarutobi looked at the area and sighed

 **Two Hours Later** **Naruto Mindscape**

Naruto woke up in a sewer with a massive thirst and a large hunger and ear splitting head ache he looked around the diecded to walk it and see where it lead he walked for what seemed like hours "man how far is this sewer feels like I've been walking forever" he said to himself he turned a corner a came face to face with a very large room with a giant cage "wow" he said as he walked up to the cage when he got close to the bars his danger sense flared when it did a giant white claw came out towards him Naruto turned to the side as the claw grazed him cutting off a few of his hairs Naruto just stood there "what..in..the..gods..name"said naruto but what he got was something unnatural " _ **mawhahahahahahahahahahaaaaaahahaha i like you kid"**_ the laugh was strange and foreign to Naruto

"hey just who the heck are you" _**"oh i'm just your tenant or prisoner the great kyubbi no kitsune"**_ said the now visible giant fox "huh thought you'd be less furry" said the blonde the kyubbi sweat dropped " _ **really I'm a lord of demons and you say**_  
 _ **that of all things**_ "said the kyubbi Naruto shrugged "so fox mine telling me why I'm here and not dead" he asked the kyubbi nodded " _ **because of your bloodline awakening**_ " said the fox demon "I have a bloodline" said Naruto " _ **yes you do a really rare one that I thought died out but some things don't die easily I suppose I don't know much about but I do know that it gives you the powers and abilities of very ancient and powerful creatures know as kaiju**_ " said the demon lord "kaiju" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow " _ **yes kaiju you see millions of years ago before you were born there leaved giant creatures know as kaiju now before I go further know that there are four different type of kaiju mutant,earth defense,alien,and finally G.D.F now with these kaiju came different aspects id say some wanted to protect the earth some wanted to be the strongest and some wanted to control the earth you following me so far**_ " Naruto nodded his head and made the hand motion to continue " _ **okay well as you can guess these different views soon clashed causing a major war on earth I don't know who struck first but what I do know is that the war became so bad that ever human died and well you can guess that kami didn't like that one bit she came to earth pissed and anger she made the war stop and turned the kaiju and there power into stones or diamonds I don't know much after that because this was before my time but I think there was a prophecy about a war of blood stone and fire you'll have to give me a few weeks to look at your body and see what changes there are but from what I could guess you now have the ability to take on a kaiju's form and there power**_ " the fox lord had his hand on his chin thinking hard and so did Naruto

"hmmm alright I'll try and see if I can transform into a kaiju again do you know how I transformed the first time" he asked " _ **actually yes when you transformed into Godzilla-**_ " Naruto perked up "Godzilla" he asked " _ **yes Godzilla that is the kaiju's name as a matter of fact I'll give you a Bio on him later but for now stop interrupting**_ " said the fox with a small growl " _ **now where was I oh yes you transformed due to your instincts and Chakra**_ " he looked down to see a bewildered Naruto " _ **you see kit your instincts activated when you put your arm up to protect your self when you were hit by the giant shurikan they called on your Chakra to activate or do something your Chakra however surged into Godzilla's diamond transforming you but do to you letting your instincts be in control they controlled you**_ " Naruto nodded he understood "so to transform I have to surge my Chakra into my body and have my instincts choose my kaiju" he said the kyubbi shook his head no " _ **no you choose the kaiju you just have to control your instincts and not loose control like tonight you already made a mess of things**_ " said the fox lord

"What how what did I do" asked Naruto at this the fox demon burst out laughing and mumbled something Naruto craned his head "say what" the demon laughed louder and said " _ **you imprinted on that Anbu with the Neko mask hahahahahahhaahahahahahah**_ " Naruto raised his left eyebrow "what's imprinting fox" asked the blonde boy " _ **oh nothing except that you**_ _ **fell in love hard for her hahahahaha might as well be married hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah**_ " he looked down to see Naruto with a face as red as a tomato and laughed harder " _ **oh god stop please my spleen I can't breath oh god help me hahahahahahahahahahaha**_ " he said between laughs "m-m-m-married" said Naruto the kyubbi laughed harder " _ **well its not all bad at least she's hot I mean i'd hit it**_ " he said then he looked down to see a pissed Naruto " _ **what**_ " asked the giant fox "that's my mate you furry fox bastard" said Naruto the kyubbi smirked " _ **since when did she become your mate kit**_ " said the kyubbi with a mischievous smile he looked to see a blushing Naruto "okay that's it I'm out of here" yelled the blonde he left to the Kyubbi's laughing

 **Hay guys thanks for reading this if you like it comment and give it a star if you didn't well tell me why just no things like "I hate because it was a stupid crossover" or stuff like that thanks and I'll see you guys later**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Begining

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the armies  
2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there  
3.) this is for Jutsu's _Oiroke no Jutsu_  
4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"  
5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that  
6.)this is for demon talking " _kit_ "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Rice Country outskirts**

the wind blew quietly and lowly across a small plain with a lonely hill top there was the smell of rice and water in the air it was almost peaceful the sky was clear as small puffs of clouds rolled across the sky the moon shined like a beacon in the sky with stars dotting the sky it was peaceful except for a tall pale man with purple markings and yellow snake like eyes and long black hair he was wearing a grey battle kimono with a large purple rope tied around his waist beside him stood a young teenage boy with white hair tied in a ponytail he wore a purple no sleeved shirt on top of a white tee shirt with purple long legged pants with a kunia pouch on his left leg he had blue ninja shoes on behind them were hundreds of soldiers all dressed the same uniform witch was a grey battle kimono a black and grey camouflaged scarf with a tan belt wrappings across there waist they also had black bandannas that covered there whole heads and black mask that covered there mouths and nose

the pale man smiled a sickly insane smile "awww the smell of rice is on the air can you smell it kabuto" the white haired teenage boy "yes lord orrochimaru it is a pleasant smell if i do say so myself" Orrochimaru laughed at kabuto "awww but alas this smell can not last oh no kukukuku" as both kabuto and orrochimaru laughed a man dressed in anbu armor but had a snake mask appeared before the pale skinned snake sannin he gave him a scrap of paper and fell in beside him as orrochimaru opened the folded scrap of paper and read it he grew angry more so then usual "Damn it" he cursed kabuto pushed his glasses up on his nose then looked at his master "whats wrong lord orrochimaru" Orrochimaru snarled "that idiot mizuki has failed to get me forbidden scroll and it seems that the kyubbi brat has gained a new unknown transformation ability that allows him to change on the battle field damnit with out the scroll my curse mark experiments have to stop only the scroll contains madaras last know blood sample only that can stabilize the curse mark" as orrochimaru sighed he snarled as all of his plans seemed to go up in smoke then he took on as thoughtful look

as kabuto looked at him he smiled he knew when orrochimaru was thinking something sinister he had been with the man to long to not know when the man had something on his mind as he looked back he thought back to how they first meet he was an orphan with little to nothing except a white shirt black shorts and a pair of glasses given to him by a nun he even remembered all of his experiments with the sannian especially the curse mark experiment at first it was an experiment built around trying to control an enemy soldier then orrochimaru found out that he could not only control the soldiers but also give them a boost of powerful potent chakra that unless given daily doses of the chakra by orrochimaru would eventually kill them with every use of it but it soon came down to where orrochimaru could implant a piece of his own soul a piece only and a small one at that into the enemy solider making him a pawn for orrochimaru

as orrochimaru stared at the letter he snarled with out that blood sample his revenge on Konoha will fail he needed a way to get both the blood sample and a way to hurt Konoha at the same time his original plan was to trick suna into attacking Konoha with him during the Chunin exams after he had the blood sample but now that plan was in the garbage with out the blood his sound five will keep needing his chakra weakening him and then there's the kyubbi brat as he looked at the letter again he grew angry even more there was no way of knowing what the brat could turn in to he need a plan that would reveal what the kyubbi brat could do hurt Konoha and get him that blood but what as he thought his eyes traveled tell they landed on a small lizard in the grass in was laying there peacefully as it laid there a small dragonfly landed on its back the lizard went about laying down ignoring the dragonfly Orrochimaru stared at the two until his eyes widened up in surprise

"kabuto" orrochimaru called to his assistant kabuto awoke from his thought to see his master and leader calling him "yes lord orrochimaru" orrochimaru smiled he liked this plan he had come up with it was his fail safe plan and based on how it was it couldn't fail and with the kyuubi brat on the board then he'll have to reset the pieces and change the rules of the game oh what fun this game will be "as soon as rice country is ours begin the Chimera plan at once" he said kabuto widened his eyes that plan was a fail safe in case of the worse end and last time kabuto checked it hasn't come to that but he guessed that his master was tired of games and with the kyubbi brat with this new power Konoha has a large power under there belt to tell you the truth he should of know this was coming well at least it'd be some what fun "do you remember what to do" asked orrochimaru kabuto nodded "go to every base we have grab all experiments notes and prisoners then burn the base then place a loyalty seal on all prisoners and await further orders" said the smart teenager

orrochimaru smiled it was nice to have help even if only a little as he smiled he sensed five know chakra signals coming towards them fast and as if on Que five figures jumped out of the tree line four were men and the fifth was a woman with red hair and creamy milky white skin two things though one man had light blue hair and light sky blue lips but he also had two heads another one had tan skin and black hair he had six arms three on each side another had pale white skin with white hair and red markings he almost had a deathly sickness about him the fourth man was large and had orange hair they all wore the same thing which was light geryish purple battle kiminoes with blue ninja sandals and they all had purple ropes tied around there stomachs they knelled in front of orrochimaru with obedience "my lord we are here to report that the gate to the damiyos palace is sabotaged and that the warning system to out lying lands has been destroyed and that the border patrols have been dealt with you are open for any attack you choose" orrochimaru smiled "kukukukuku yes thank you sound five although there has been a change of plans as soon as rice is taken over we will begin plan Chimera" the sound five went wide eyed the Chimera plan they thought that plan would never have happened "yes lord orrochimaru" they said in unison Orrochimaru laughed evilly as he marched his army into the already doomed country

 **The Hokage Tower**

Naruto woke up to laying on something soft and to someone stroking his head he looked up to see a beautiful woman with purple hair stroking his head "beautiful" he said the lady blushed and smiled "is this a dream" he asked the lady smiled and shook her head no "your at the hokage tower Naruto" she said in a heavenly voice "WAIT IRUKA-SENSAI!" he yelled as he launched himself up the lady smiled "its okay Naruto he's fine he's in the hospital now" she said he seemed to calm down a little "what happened" he asked " **he must not remember I'll keep him in the dark until hokage-sama comes to fill him in** " she thought with a smirk "you passed out after your fight with Mizuki and hokage-sama brought you hear he had his own doctor treat you for your injuries" she said with a smile

Naruto nodded then looked at her "so neko-chan how are you" the woman widened her eyes then smiled "how'd you figure it out" she asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow "your hair I've only seen your hair every time I was saved from a mob attack by the way I'm greatful really I am" she smiled and nodded her head then said "for your own protection and mine just call me Yugao when I'm not wearing the neko mask okay" Naruto nodded with a clear straight smile then he turned his head to the sound of a door opening to see Sarutobi the hokage of the now leaf village he looked to see a siting Yugao and a standing Naruto "I see your up my boy" he said Naruto smiled "of course jiji I'm just glad not to be in the hospital" said Naruto with a foxy smile Sarutobi nodded and chuckled then grew a almost serious but also loving face "Naruto me and Yugao have to talk to you about tonight do you remember anything at all" Naruto looked at Yugao then sighed " **I was going to try and play dumb to at least get a grasp of my abilities I know Yugao lied to me about the fight I had between Mizuki to stall me until jiji comes but he's here now and with him being hokage I know he'll see through my lies easily guess its time to face the music** " he thought

"Okay but you have to promise me that whatever I say stays here in this room no matter what no council and no Anbu not even the ones hiding in this room right now" said Naruto Sarutobi and Yugao's eyes widened the Sarutobi nodded and did a swift hand movement and several shadows disappeared from corners Naruto sighed then told them everything except for the part of him imprinting on yugao that part he wanted to dodge until he couldn't anymore when he finished he was siting on the couch while Sarutobi was siting behind his desk and Yugao was leaning on a book case "so this kaiju transformation is a bloodline gift from Kami herself" asked Sarutobi Naruto nodded "I know it sounds crazy but you two saw what I transformed into tonight I think this clarifies as fact rather then fiction" he said with a I know this is right look

"True so the kyubbi is helping you" said Sarutobi he didn't trust the fox but if he's helping Naruto well its still something to be caution of "yeah but I think its more if you die I die so I might as well keep you alive or its hay you have a bloodline that I know of but can't remember I might as well help you to figure it out" said Naruto sarcastically sarutobi smiled then chuckled this blonde would be the death of him "okay here's the plan until your able to control this bloodline properly yugao will be staying with you" said sarutobi Naruto nodded "now as for your ninja career i'm taking you off the team your already on and ill put you on by yourself your much to overpowered for a regular team" again Naruto nodded "okay but will i still take missions" sarutobi nodded and reached into his desk and pulled out a wad of ryo and through it at Naruto "here this is for you when you defeated mizuki it was considered an A-Ranked mission so there's A-Ranked pay" Naruto smiled and nodded sarutobi rubbed his chin then took on a great smile "after team placements in three days report back here" Naruto nodded

"all right go home and get some rest Yugao you stay there's more i want to talk about with you" Yugao nodded as Naruto left the room he walked out of the tower to see people glaring or staring at him he ignored them and kept walking it took him a short minute to get to his apartment but by then he was tired as he laid down on his bed he woke up in front of the kyubbi's cage "uh what am i doing here" kyubbi perked up and looked at him " ** _well i promised to give you a bio on Godzilla remember_** " Naruto nodded and waved his hand for kyubbi to begin **" _well i guess i'll start from the beginning Godzilla was or is as they call the king of the kaiju and before you ask it was because he was the strongest Godzilla himself has great regeneration or healing abilities he has only four abilities which you will have to unlock_** " Naruto raised his eyebrow "four abilities what are they" kyubbi rubbed his chin " ** _from what I've read they are all different but mostly the same the first one is a massive heat ray called atomic breath the next one is a giant explosion called nuclear pulse it has the potential to wipe out half of Konoha the next one is called magnetism where he can bring metal objects to him in the form of armor or to disarm a foe the next is called fire ball no need to explain that i think should nawww the next one is call electric bite again no need to explain the next is called critical explosion its like atomic explosion only it can take out all of konoha_** " Naruto nodded

"so is there any way you can help me transform quicker" kyubbi looked at Naruto then towards the diamonds he thought up a way last night but now he had to explain again to Naruto how to transform " ** _Naruto do you remember what i told you about how you transform_** " Naruto nodded " ** _good then this wont take long as i said yesterday you choose the kaiju you just have to control your instincts and not loose control i guess i should of explained more if you want to change into a kaiju all you have to do is say said kaiju's name_** " he looked to see a bewildered Naruto "two things kyubbi i don't know any of there names and two how do you know this" asked the blonde headed boy " ** _well to answer them all i looked at my memories and the answer is ta riddle it goes the warriors names shall be given when the lord proves who he is what ever that means i can only speculate that it means you must somehow earn the names_** " said the kyubbi Naruto shook his head "okay i get it like a right of passage kind of" said the kaiju boy Kyubbi nodded Naruto put his hand to his chin in thought "okay then the proper thing to do is train and fight in the forms ill train in the Godzilla tomorrow but for now i'll sleep" he said as he disappeared the great nine tailed fox demon yawned loudly and laid his head down on his paws in blissful sleep

Naruto opened his eyes and awoke to the feeling of weight on his arm he looked to the source to find a purple haired Anbu he perked up his eyebrow questioningly"what the hell who is this" he thought then as he breathed in the sweetest smell went into his nose it was a combination of honey apples and strawberries he sighed as the memories of yesterday came rushing to his mind him fighting mizuki turning into a kaiju saving iruka and becoming a ninja he had to admit it though it was all overwhelming but as he looked at the person laying next to him he smiled as he thought that it might not be all bad slowly as not to wake her he went to the bathroom next to his bedroom as he looked in the mirror he trailed some of the scars on his body that he received from his annual beatings by the leaf villagers all of a sudden he started coughing badly as he covered his mouth he kept coughing as he removed his hand he saw blood "damn what the hell" he thought through his coughs as they racked his body with shaky hands he grabbed a towel and covered his mouth its felt like hours which were only a few seconds as he removed his had he saw the towel was covered in blood

"What was that" thought Naruto " ** _must be your new powers_** " said the giant nine tailed demon fox "what" he asked as he through the blood covered cloth in his bathroom trash can " ** _well it seems there's more to this power then it led on i don't know whats happening to you but it seems that its because of your powers_** " Naruto shook his head "Kami why me" he said to himself " ** _it seems that your kaiju powers are conflicting within you and there's more hmmmmm_** " said the red fox "then why all of the coughing and blood" he asked " _ **your body and your kaiju powers are intertwined what happens to you happens to them and vice versa**_ " he sighed as he leaned his forehead against his mirror "so one there's something wrong with me but you don't know what and two its probably killing me and three my powers are basically fighting inside of me i get all of it" he said the kyubbi nodded " ** _although what i noticed was that something is growing and changing about your powers hmmmmm try going and blowing off some steam_** " said the bijju Naruto quirked his eyebrow and sighed

"slow down what do you mean changing and growing explain i don't feel anything happening you said id feel if something was happening to my powers but i don't feel a damn thing and two blow off steam there is nowhere in konoha to do that" he said the kyubbi rubbed its fur chin as it thought of a way to explain Naruto predicament then widened its eyes " ** _well basically your powers are like you they grow with you i mean the stronger you are the more stronger they will become lets say you fight a jonin ninja and win then your power will make you strong and in theory grow stronger to_** " said the giant fox Naruto smiled "so train and grow stronger seems simple enough but we are forgetting one thing where do i train maybe you have forgotten but uhhh the villagers hate me and if they see me training while looking like a kaiju i think it'll make matters worse don't you" the fox nodded " ** _well that can change with the anbu woman knocked out you wont be followed except for the four other anbu outside i know of a place where you can train and get kaiju combat experience_** " Naruto quirked up his left eyebrow "why do i get the feeling that after this i'm going to want to hit over and over again "said the blonde haired blue eyed boy" ** _because you probably will go grab two pairs of clothes and go down the street pass the academy building and keep going north_** " our hero sighed and left to go get ready for whatever the giant fox had planned

as Naruto made his way out of the door with his pack full of clothes he heard his name"Naruto" said yugao Naruto turned his head and meet chocolate brown eyes "where are you going Naruto" she asked Naruto shouldered his bag "to go train ill be back later" yugao was surprised a day after a fight with a chunin and hes already to go out to fight a again although she didn't worry about him because of the anbu that'll be watching over him to day was her day off "okay be safe" she said as she looked him up and down she noticed he wore grey sweatpants a black tank top and black ninja sandals Naruto nodded to here and left she sighed as she went to go take a shower

 **Forest of Death**

Naruto sighed as he looked at the gate that prevented him from going into the huge forest "you sure its this way kyubbi" said the blonde boy " ** _yep just on the other side of the gate the moment you get in side keep going forward until i tell you to stop_** " Naruto shook his head but obliged the giant fox as he hopped over the large fence the moment his feet touched the ground he shot off into the forest never noticing the four anbu in the trees above him "so do we stop him or not" said one with a bear mask "nope we go to the hokage first" all four nodded and left as Naruto ran through the large forest he started to notice strange things like for one the birds were making loud noises for one minute then nothing the next then he had the strange feeling like he was being watched "huh strange" he said out loud as he kept going he pushed chakra into his feet and went faster just to pick up the pace he kept this up for a couple hours " _okay stop here_ " said the giant fox Naruto stopped and looked around there was a small river next to him and he could hear frogs in the water as he wiped the sweat from his face he sighed "so what i gotta do" he asked inside his cage the kyubbi smiled

" ** _you already did it while you were running i was relaeising pheromones through you telling the forest you will fight any one and anything_** " said the fox "WHAT ARE YOU INSANE" yelled the blonde haired kaiju boy he didn't here the kyubbi say anything "HAY FUZZY CAN YOU HEAR ME IN THERE"  
" ** _hold on i'm trying to think to see if i am insane also you might want to change into Godzilla right...about...now_** " as the giant fox said those words a giant bear the size of a truck burst through the bushes followed by seven wolves two giant turtles and eight huge snakes seven car sized tigers a black lion and four giant spiders as Naruto stared at the animals he froze as he was gripped in fear the bear growled and swiped at Naruto knocking him into the small river after seconds passed the bear roared in victory and began to leave as did the other animals believing that Naruto wasn't even a challenge as the animals left they all felt a large rise in both temperature and killing intent the bear growled and turned to see Naruto in Godzilla from stepping out of the water

play breaking Benjamin unknown solider now (when he's in kaiju form ill call him by that kaiju's name now)

the wind blew coolly in the warm day as Godzilla stared at the animals in front of him with fire ragging in his eyes the bear growled then roared Godzilla snarled as the puny creature charged forward Godzilla hit him with his tail knocking the bear into a large tree and sled to the ground the bear got up as if unfazed only to meet a claw to the muzzle it duck its head in time as Godzilla's claws struck the tree leaving four slash marks the bear hoping to catch his enemy unwary shoulder bashed Godzilla into the tree but that just further angered the king of the monsters the tree caught fire as Godzilla spines turned white hot his mouth had smoke coming out of it when he blasted the bear it didn't take long for the bear to exploded from the attack as the carcass of the bear feel to the ground Godzilla turned to the rest of the animals

the wolves howled loudly and started forward all seven of them started circling him as if sampling which best piece will tastes better Godzilla snarled at the wolves there pack leader a big black one whose fur was like a starless night and whose teeth were as sharp as steel and its red eyes shined like jewels from the fiery pits of hell the rest were either black white or a mix of the two Godzilla roared loudly as if to say "fight or run i don't have time for games" the wolves answered with a mighty howl two wolves attacked him from behind and aimed at his legs trying to disable him Godzilla kicked them and turned his body to bite one of them on the neck they moved just in time to dodge his attack Godzilla growled and charged his atomic breath the snakes saw this as a perfect time to attack two of them grabbed his arms another two grabbed his legs Godzilla fell as his heat ray blasted into the air and over the forest

 **Konoha market**

a little girl no older then nine was eating a strawberry ice cream and standing next to her mother the girl wore a purple dress with yellow sunflowers she had bright blue eyes and black hair that reached her shoulders she was watching the hustle and bustle of the market when she looked surprised by what she saw she tugged on her mothers skirt "yes sweetie" said her mother who wore a white sundress "mommy whats that" asked the child as she pointed up her mother looked up to see a red orange ray streaking across the sky the woman froze picked up her daughter and said "oh my kami"

 **The Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen was looking out over the sky when the ray launched into the air he paused but shook his head no sooner then a sec four anbu came into the room before they could say anything hiruzen raised his hand to stop them the great ninja sighed " i already know and as it seems so does most of konoha get me anbu commander dragon yugao and a squad of anbu and meet me in front of the entrance to the forest of death" they nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves hiruzen sighed and rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on

 **Forest of death**

Godzilla closed his mouth to stop the beam when he did the wolves bite his legs holding him down Godzilla roared loudly from the pain as the wolves bite down two more grabbed his mid section Godzilla growled as the head wolf started walking toward him Godzilla stared at him straight in its red eyes those eyes seemed to taunt him Godzilla growled some more as he started glowing bright red orange and he grew hotter so hot that the wolves and snakes had to let go Godzilla roared as he exploded in fire and light a large fire ring shot out burning the wolves and snakes the lion and tigers ran while the turtles hide in there shells the spiders climb the trees but were burned along with the trees fire spread through the area as a resounding boom shook the forest and every animal that crawled climbed flew or swim looked to the sky to see a giant mushroom of smoke fire and embers

 **Konoha**

the hokage was walking towards the forest of death when a resounding boom went through konoha shacking it to its core hiruzen looked up towards the sky to see the giant mushroom cloud of smoke fire and embers coming from the forest of death he had only one thought in his head "Naruto" hiruzen through his hokage robes off and stared straight at the mushroom cloud as people ran around him scared he disappeared in a swirl of leaves and smoke

 **Forest of death**

Godzilla stood up and looked around the tree's surrounding him were burned or destroyed the land itself was blackened as if a bomb went off in the area the smoke stung his eyes slightly as he prepared to move he heard a twig snap he turned around in time to dodge a claw swipe Godzilla back away fast as the smoke cleared to see four tigers and the black lion bits and pieces of black rock falling off of them the lion roared loudly as did the tigers Godzilla snarled and braced himself one tiger on the left side of the lion and on on the right charged at him they snarled as they closed in one jumped at him Godzilla slammed him with his tail straight to the ground the other tiger snarled and aimed at his mid section Godzilla leaned back to avoid the hit and swiped at its face slashing its face in half the other tigers growled but ran straight at Godzilla

the king of the monsters snarled as its ridges glowed bright orange red energy from all around him swirled and gathered together Godzilla opened his mouth as a red ray shot towards the tigers it had a yellow spiral in it the tigers tried to stop but were already going to fast the beam engulfed them tearing them to shreds and burning them to ashes the black lion growled and roared as the ray went towards him when he did that the very ground behind him shot up and changed into the head of a tiger and shot towards Godzilla in shock Godzilla's eyes widened and he turned his head and changed the direction of the ray the rocks and ray collided and exploded Godzilla closed his mouth as smoke covered the battle ground Godzilla looked straight only to get slashed across the cheek from the lion as it jumped at him from the side Godzilla fell to the ground the lion walked towards him grabbed his foot and flung him out of the blackened and destroyed area and towards the forest Godzilla crashed threw three trees and landed on the ground he got up and looked up only to dodge a claw swipe

Godzilla growled and swung his tail only to miss barely the lion roared again and the ground behind the lion launched up and this time formed a lions head and shot towards Godzilla and hit him directly in the chest Godzilla was launched several feet back he coughed up a glob of blood and looked up only to dodge another rock lions head Godzilla growled and shot a orange red ray towards the lion the lion stopped roaring and dodged it he looked up to see a boulder flying towards him it growled as the boulder hit him and shot him through two trees the lion got up and pushed the boulder off of him with its back it looked up to see a charging Godzilla it got up shook off the bits and pieces of rock on it and charged Godzilla it roared at Godzilla and Godzilla roared back they meet in the middle Godzilla swung his tail only to have it caught in the lions mouth the lion swung hard and through Godzilla into and through a tree Godzilla shook his head and looked up to see the lion leaping over the tree stump

Godzilla fired his ray blasting the lion back the lion got up with a smoking hole on its chest it growled and touched its chest then looked up to get a claw swipe to its face it fell to the ground it looked up and rolled over to dodge a foot meant for its face it got up only to get a tail in the face launching it into a tree Godzilla launched it through the tree by shoulder bashing it through the tree it rolled three times the grabbed onto the ground with its claws it rolled to the left to dodge a ray and ran circles around Godzilla causing them to be in a circle of fire while Godzilla was firing his ray the black golden maned lion took a sharp turn and charged towards Godzilla and roared as the ground behind it shot up and launched towards Godzilla it had a snakes mouth with its mouth open the snakes mouth latched onto Godzilla's shoulder hard making it bled Godzilla roared the lion ran and grabbed Godzilla's throat masking it bled Godzilla growled lowly as it felt the cold grip of deaths hand coming as the king of monsters closed its eyes a picture of yugao flashed into his mind Godzilla snarled and grabbed the lion by it's throat and squeezed

making the lion let go and Godzilla through it to the ground but the king of monsters fell to one knee and gripped its throat and looked up to see the lion charging Godzilla growled and swiped its claws from the ground up causing rocks to be through in the black lions face it closed its eyes and Godzilla saw his opportunity and took it he swiped his claws across the lions face making it bled and giving it claw marks Godzilla swung his tail again only the lion grabbed Godzilla's tail in his mouth and prepared to through him again only to stop as it felt a grip on its neck it looked up to see Godzilla with his mouth on his neck and his ridges glowing the last thing it saw was a flash the whole area exploded in a flash of light the boom went through out konoha and the forest

hiruzen and twelve anbus hopped out of the trees to see what looked like a battle ground as hiruzen looked around his mouth was wide open the area was blacken and destroyed he looked up and shouted "anko you there" he shouted The tree branches behind him rattled as a woman with light brown pupil-less eyes and purple hair which is styled in a small pin apple with two long bangs on the side of her head She wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs she also wore her Hiate on her forehead

"what happened here anko report" said the old ninja "well-" see stopped as the ground shook and a area exploded a giant turtle got out of the ground it was badly hurt and it was bleeding it looked to see the hokage and his anbus and anko it roared a menacing roar as it went forward the anbus took out there swords and anko took out her kunia as the turtle got closer a red spiral ray shot from behind them blasting the turtles in the face and burning it badly the turtle roared then fell to the ground dead the anbus hokage and anko turned around tow see Godzilla holding the head of the dead black lion it looked at the anbu anko and hokage breathed in deeply and roared loudly the roar went through out the whole forest and konoha hiruzen looked towards anko with an expression on his face only to see anko with the same expression "Konoha's enemies were fucked"


	3. The King Reigns

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's  
2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there  
3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu  
4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"  
5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that  
6.)this is for demon talking "kit"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rice Country Daimyo Palace

Orrochimaru smiled as he sat in a purple chair with his fingers interlocked in front of his face. behind him smoke and fire blazed in the Daimyo fortress or better yet his fortress as he leaned back in his chair the sound five came in "report" said orrochimaru with a cold and calculating voice "the fortress is taken and the outlaying settlements are being taken over the largest of them are as you ordered are having its villagers have a loyalty seal and are being directed towards here." said Kimimaro the leader of the sound five "good leave me" said orrochimaru the sound five nodded. and left

orrochimaru got up and and went to the room he looked out to see most of the fortress on fire and to see samurai being rounded up by his ninja and having the loyalty seal being placed on them samurai were people born with little to no chakra so they couldn't fight his seal he looked across the fortress/old battlefield to see injured being treated he even saw dead ninja and samurai being dragged to a large pit of fire and being thrown in this rice country was his all his he smiled as the sounds of battle still sounded in his ears he smiled he loved the sound of battle war was what he liked what he craved he blamed it on his thirst for immortality through out his years he had fought countless times and had fought countless people soon the sound of countless battles were ringing in his ears "hmmmm sound country" he thought he liked the name it had a nice ring to it "kabuto should be back any minute i better go down and get order down there" he said as he left this was just the beginning soon konoha would burn then the elemental nations

Naruto's mind

it was dark as a starless night and cold surprisingly cold actually since it was the middle of June it should of been warm Naruto opened his eyes to nothing but darkness as he breathed out it came out as a icy vapor "cold why's it so cold" he thought all basic things in his mind were gone he wasn't hunger or sleepy just cold as Naruto moved his eyes around he noticed he was in a confined small space and he was alone he also noticed that he couldn't move only think "dark its so dark wheres the light" he thought he tried to stretch his hand out but couldn't then he noticed it the light it was a small light barely noticeably but still there it was on his left side as he tried to turn his head he expected that he couldn't but he was surprised it actually turned as he stared at the light its small warmth washed over his face like a cool rag on his face he stretched his left arm out towards the light and was surprised to find what felt like a door in front of him as he pushed it felt pain in the back of his head "Space..."said a loud voice Naruto gripped his head "Space..." said the voice over just then the door burst open Naruto looked up ignorant of the pain in his head what he saw amazed him he saw

a landscape a far one it was covered in what he thought where crystals and in the middle of it was a dark figure he looked up to see a sky filled with endless stars yellow lightning laced across the sky the dark figure turned towards him and unleashed a giant roar the lightning barely illuminated but what he saw was Godzilla or so he thought this Godzilla was blue and had large diamond like structures on its shoulders Naruto gripped his head as the creature continued to roar "space..." said the voice again Naruto screamed as the creature continued to roar yellow lightning laced from the creature to Naruto and surged inside of him and swirled around him Naruto opened his eyes and feel to his knees as the pain increased his eyes turned bright yellow he looked up to see the creature still roaring he screamed loudly

Hospital

Naruto launched up in his bed drenched in sweat and breathing hard he looked around to see himself in a white room he looked around and then up to the ceiling he looked to the left to see a woman with purple hair "yugao" he thought she was asleep so he calmed down as to not wake her up and leaned against the bed post the sound of a heart monitor echoed in the room "hospital I'm in a damned hospital what happened" he said to himself as he tried to move but he soon found that impossible as he looked down he found he was cuffed to the bed "what in kami's name" he said out loud it woke up yugao who yawned then she looked to see Naruto looking at her "oh Naruto-kun your awake" she said Naruto nodded and looked towards his handcuffs "mind explaining" he asked yugao laughed "i'll get to that" she said "but first how do you feel" she asked Naruto shrugged "fine actually how'd i get here" he asked Yugao took a solemn look "after your battle in the forest i calmed you out of your kaiju but" she said "you were tiered i guess and you collapsed in my arms what were you doing Naruto that lions head was really burnt what happened" she asked Naruto sighed and told her everything to say yugao was surprised would be an understatement as Naruto looked at her he smiled she was beautiful breathtakingly so but he knew he could never have her Yugao looked at him Naruto's eyes widned and quickly looked away much to Yugao's displeasure as she went over to his bed to realese him from the hand cuffs she saw his hands gripping the sheets as she touched his hand she heard a sound as if it was growling then she realized it was comming from him not wanting to take the chance yugao removed her hand and quickly unlocked his cuffs and went to the door to leave but as she got to the door to leave she felt a tug at her hand she looked back to see Naruto in a hospital garb holding her hand his bangs hid his eyes he muttered something as Yugao looked at him "what did you say Naruto-kun" she asked "don't go" he said she smiled and helped to his bed and went to his bed side she layed her hand on Naruto's she expected the growling again but instead got nothing as she moved her hand in circules on top of his Naruto sighed as he looked at her from out the corner of his eye he wanted her his body ached for her but he knew that dragging her into his life was wrong morally and physicaly "take her" said the menevolent voice of the kyuubi "what" asked Naruto "take her kit you've been killing yourself everyday when you look at her hell you've gone so fare as to convince your self that you don't deserve her but when i look at her i see some one who loves you and if you took time out of your schedule of pity you could see that" Naruto sighed and turned his head to look at her and in deed true to what the giant fox said he saw love and compassion in her eyes Naruto Smiled as he looked at her "Yugao" he said her name Yugao looked up at him and smiled "yes Naruto-kun" she said

"Ummm would you like to go out and i dont know catch a movie or something" he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head Yugao looked at him a laughed Naruto frowned and looked out of the window if she didn't want to go out with him she could just said it and not laughed as Yugao calmed down she looked to see Naruto upset she touched his shoulder in a tender and loving way "Naruto-kun whats wrong" she asked Naruto sighed and turned to face her "you could of said no instead of laughing at me" he said Yugao smiled and shook her head "i wasn't laughing at you asking me out Naruto-kun" she said Naruto raised his eyebrow curiously "then what were you laughing at" he asked her Yugao smiled "i was laughing at how long it took you to ask" she said

Naruto's eyes widened "really" he asked she nodded naruto smiled then started laughing yugao soon started laughing with him soon they stopped "so how long until team placement" he asked Yugao thought for a second then looked at him "tomorrow actually" she said "Hokage-sama had to postpone it because of your battle in the forest when he brought you out most of the villagers had gathered around to see what was going on and when they saw you well most called cor your head Hokage-sama had to blast out his killer intent well he was until he saw you start to change back into your kaiju form he had to push past everyone "so thats what the handcuffs were for" yugao nodded naruto sighed he raised his hand to his face this village would be the death of him "so where is jiji" asked the kaiju holder "right here my boy" said the third fire shadow as he walked into the room  
Naruto smiled as he looked at his surrogate grandpa "so how are you Naruto" asked Sarutobi Naruto shrugged and smiled "okay i guess i just really hate the hospital" said the blond blue and black haired boy Sarutobi smiled "so what happened in the forest Naruto" Naruto sighed and told the old hokage everything the hokage just listened when the tale was done the old hokage just shook his head "you are with out a doubt a big headache my boy" said the old fire shadow then he smiled "okay i"ll solve three problems now as of now Naruto you will have your own training ground" Naruto widened his eyes and looked at the old hokage with a wide smile "really" said the kaiju child Sarutobi nodded then continued "and two you will get new Ninja gear when i inspected your gear i was really disappointed you kunia are all rusted your shurikens arw blunted so much that the can't even cut a apple i also took the liberty to get you knew clothes" when sarutobi looked at Naruto he saw that the boy had a face spliting grin from ear to ear Sarutobi laughed "thank of it as an apology" said the old hokage "what do you mean apology jiji" said the kaiju child then he heard a noise he looked and saw the handcuffs were back on "hay whats going on" asked the small ninja "for what its worth im Sorry Naruto-kun" said Yugao just then the door opened up to see a doctor come in with a few Nurse's they each had a needle in there had Naruto paled till he was ghostly white and then he gulped "parlay" he said the doctor shook his head no and went foreward Naruto screamed loudly

The Next Day

Naruto huffed as he rubbed his arm ever since yesterday his arm had been sore "stupid shots" said the young Kaiju king he wasn't wearing his usal attire of an oranve jumpsuit what he was wearing was a black muscle shirt with blue cargo shorts with white wrappings going from his fingers to his shoulders he had black ninja sandals on beside him Yugao smiled they were at the academy the reason she was here was to keep naruto calm right now she was reading a book called the Dragons Cave it was actually god naruto had his head down and she was rubbing his head softly calming him he nearly went into his kaiju form yesterday because of some simple shots after that Sarutobi told her to stick to the boy like glue and well she did as she looked at the clock it was seven o clock after a couple of minutes kids started to come in when they noticed Yugao most of the boys tried to ask her out but a quick growl from Naruto and a no from her sent them packing soon more and more kids came in some noticed her and Naruto others just ignored her and him soon the famous person of the class the last Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha came into the classroom then the girls of the class started to swoon over him Naruto huffed Yugao looked at him "whats wrong Naruto-kun" she asked Naruto smiled "i'm just glad im not going to be on the teme's team" said the blond blue and black haired kaiju child Yugao smiled and looked at her soon to be boyfriend they hadn't gone out yet because after his shots he passed out due to the effects of them but they were today she had to admit she liked the boy more then just a friend as Naruto had his head down he soon fell asleep but quickly opened his eyes and brought his head up and looked at the door Yugao looked at him worried "what's wrong Naruto-kun" she asked Naruto sighed and layed his head down and closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep "stampede" he said Yugao raised her eyebrow curiously "wha-" she was about to finish the question but then the door burst open to reavel a pink haired girl with a large forehead and green eyes wearing a pink battle kimino her name was sakura haruno beside her was a girl in a purple dress with blonde hair and blue eyes her name was Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan "ha beat you Ino-pig" yelled sakura Naruto growled a little and moved his head closer to Yugao's he didn't know why he was suddenly tired he just blamed it on his Kaiju bloodline Yugao understood what he was trying to do and she put her hand over his ears trying to block out the noise so he could sleep "only because of your huge forehead" said Ino Sakura huffed and looked to see Naruto and a strange woman with him trying to get noticed by Sasuke she went right up the stairs to him and the woman

Yugao saw her comming and sighed when she got to them everyone turned to look at what was going to happen even the last uchiha turned to she what she was doing Naruto was asleep but that didn't matter to Sakura as she reached out to touch him "please don't" said Yugao sakura looked at her with a raised eyebrow curiously "he just went back to sleep and he had a long day yesterday" said the purple haired Anbu without looking up from her book Sakura huffed and shook him awake Naruto's eyes shot opened and he raised his head to look at the Haruno "yes Sakura" sakura looked suprised that he didn't add the suffix to her name but she put that into the back off her head for later "why are you here Naruto this room is for Ninja only and why are you wearing those clothes wait i know to impress me right well you should stop because i only like Sasuke and you'll never be like him and since you paid this woman to be here to impress me you should just stop and send her away because you aren't cool" she said with her eyes closed and smirking "uhhh excuse me Haruno-san" said Yugao in kindly voice Sakura looked at her with a smile "he went back to sleep" she said Sakura widened her eyes and looked at him and true to Yugao's word he was asleep angered sakura drew her fist back to punch him but a anbu flashed in front of her causing the whole room to gasp even iruka did as he came into the room he knew why the anbu was here but he didn't thank anybody would hurt Naruto in the classroom the Anbu was there as backup for Yugao incase Naruto went beyond her ability to calm him down he was here as a first warnning "please don't do that haruno-san trust me you don't want to anger him" said the anbu he wore a rabbits mask Sakura Nodded and went to her seat next to Sasuke every one was silent as they all stared at Naruto "dont stare it makes him feel wierd" said Yugao to everyone without looking up from her book everyone raised there eyebrows and looked foreward Except the Uchiha who got up to go up stairs the anbu who was hidding widened his eyes how crazy could you be to anger this kid he was there when he turned mizuki to dust this kid is a handfull before he even got to the academy he had to stop to drunks from fighting him and he had to stop to civilians from forming a mob to attack him this job was more of a handful then he thought he had better stop the uchiha before he angers the kid


	4. The New Kaiju

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's  
2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there  
3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu  
4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"  
5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that  
6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

Sasuke grumbled why well just a second ago the haruno tried to hit the dead last of the class only to be stopped by an anbu with a rabbits mask the reason sasuke was mad because the dobe probably had power a lot of power actually if he needed a anbu to watch over him and if he did then he would need that power to defeat 'him' as Sasuke thought about 'him' he growled Sasuke got and marched up the stairs iruka was in the middle of his graduation speech when Sasuke got up and marched up the stairs when he got Next to Naruto's desk he reached out to shake him awake before the anbu could do anything Sasuke shook Naruto

Naruto breathe in deeply as a dragon would when awakened from its slumber Yugao looked at him as did everyone in the room Naruto raised his head to look at Sasuke "yes what do you want teme" said Naruto Sasuke looked at him and "fight me" Naruto raised his eyebrow curiously "what" he asked "i said fight me" Naruto looked at him "not interested" Sasuke widened his eyes "what" Naruto sighed "i said Not Interested" Sasuke scowled then smirked "why scared i'll beat you" Naruto layed his head down and closed his eyes "no i just really dont want to loose my cool and get angry to the point i could kill you Sasuke so go back to your seat and leave me alone before i get angry" Sasuke raised his hand to strike the Uzumaki but the Anbu that was hidding in the room appeared and grabbed Sasuke's hand

"don't even think about it i don't want to loose my job because of you so sit down please" Sasuke sat in his seat and brooded while Naruto made a single clone that took out a sheet of paper and quickly made a sign and hung it off of his desk it said in big bold red letters "WARNING KAIJU IS ASLEEP DO NOT DISTURBE I REAPEAT KAIJU ASLEEP DO NOT DISTURBE" yugao laughed at the sign while the hidding anbu sweatdropped everyone raised there eyes at the sign but ignored it iruka soon finished his speech and started calling out team names "now that that's over hear are the teams team one (skiping to the important teams) team seven is Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki there sensai is kakasi Hatake Naruto sighed and went back to sleep Yugao though was thinking " **didn't Hokage-sama say he was to overpowered for a team then why is he on one i'll have to ask him later** " team eight is Shino Aburame Kiba Inuzaka Hinata Hyuuga there sensai is Kurenai Yuuhi team nine is a circulation of last year team ten is going to be the famous ino-shiki-cho team circulation there sensai is Asuma Sarutobi now its break time so go get something to eat and get to know your knew team mates and that's it" said Iruka as he put away his clip board

Naruto sighed and got up as did the rest of the students Yugao followed him towards the cafeteria inside of the academy the not most people used the ones who do mainly use it to sleep at one of the tables it was relatable quiet with the occasional conversation or two the walls were white with different encouragement posters on the walls he grabbed a lite lunch and sat down at a round table Yugao sat next to him still reading her book as Naruto ate the lunch in peace but he stopped when he noticed most of the men giving yugao lingering eyes Naruto growled and used a burst of his killing intent but was calmed down by Yugao who gave him a nice soft kiss on his cheek Naruto smiled while he blushed and ate his meal when he got back to the classroom he noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were glaring at him and Yugao Naruto ignored it and went to sit at his desk and sat up while Yugao leaned over a whispered something in his ear Naruto's eyes widened and nodded then he layed his head down and soon light snoring was heraed coming from him while Yugao rubbed his head.

While reading her book many jonin's came and picked up there students and gave curious glances at Yugao and looked at the spot the hidden anbu was but said nothing soon the only team left was Naruto's Sasuke and Sakura seemed irritated while Yugao was reading a different book this one was rose colored and had the picture of sunset in gold embroling on it "OH GODS WERE IS HE" yelled the pink bubblegum haired girl "calm down Haruno-san he will be here" said Yugao Naruto raised his head and looked towards the door and huffed a small whisp of black smoke came out of his mouth it actually put both the anbu guard and Yugao on edge thinking he will turn into a Kaiju Naruto shook his head to get the groggnes of sleep out of his head

Just then a man walked in he had a blue mask covering half of his face and he wore black anbu pants he also had a jonin vest on and his Ninja head band covered his left eye he also had gravity defing siliver hair he looked at them and said. "my first impression of you guys" he said "boring meet me on the roof" every one sweat dropped as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves Naruto and Yugao got up As Kakashi appeared on the roof he went and sat on the wall read his book believing that he got sometime to spend but suddenly in a proof of smoke Naruto and his purpled haired anbu mate appeared he ignore Kakashi and sat down.

" **So he know's the body flicker technique** " thought Kakashi. After seven minutes Sasuke and Sakura final manage to get to the roof.

"Okay now that everyone is here why don't we tell everyone what's our likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams are" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei why don't you go first so we know what to do" said Sakura.

"Hmm sure well my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes are well I can't say, my hobbies are well you three are to young to know and my dream is well I don't feel like telling you" said Kakashi.

" **All he told us was his name and we already knew that** " thought Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura while Yugao was laughing inside of her head that was definitely a kakashi move

"Okay how about you go first pinky" said Kakashi pointing at Sakura."DONT CALL ME PINKY" Sakura shouted.

"Well anyway's my name is Sakura Haurto and my likes are...(quick glance Sasuke) and my dislikes are ino-pig and...(quick angrily glance at Naruto) my hobbies are...(another quick glance at Sasuke) and my dream is... (And another quick glance at Sasuke).

" **What a total fan-girl** " thought Kakashi, Naruto, Yugao and Sasuke.

"Okay how about you mister moody" said Kakashi pointing at Sasuke who glared at him

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't like many thing's and I hate alot of things my hobbies are training and learning new jutsu and I don't have a dream because I'm going to make it into reality I'm going to kill a certain man and restore my clan" said Sasuke.

" **He's so cool** " thought Sakura. " **Yeah he's everything what he's profile said's** "thought Kakashi.  
" **As well he stays away from me and my mate and doesn't try to use me for his own goals everything will fine between us** " thought Naruto.

"And finally you the Black and Blue Blondie" said Kakashi pointing at Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes and dislikes are well I can't say, my hobbies are well you three are not to know since i don't know you and my dream is well I don't want to tell you" said smiled at him as for the hidden anbu he just sweat dropped

" **Idiot** " thought Sakura.

" **Not like I care about what his like's are** " thought Sasuke.

" **He stole my lines** " thought Kakashi.

"Well anyway's you three aren't genin just yet" said Kakashi. "WHAT but Kakashi sensei we passed the exam" said Sakura."Well that was just to see if you were ready for the true exam" said Kakashi as he stood up.

"Met me tomorrow morning at 10:00 in the training ground seven" said Kakashi as turn around to leave "Oh before I forget here's some advice for tomorrow don't eat anything or you will punk it up" said Kakashi before leaving a couple of leaf's.

At Konoha training ground seven at 12:00 o'clock stood only two people Sasuke and Sakura said they had been waiting for their sensei and other teammate of two hours and they were annoy and hungry but suddenly Kakashi appear wavering at two of his students and not even being bothered by the angrily look's he was getting from them.

"Good morning you two" said Kakashi. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE HAD WAITED FOR YOU FOR OVER TWO HOUR'S" Sakura shouted very loudly and angrily.

"Well you see I making my way here but a black cat across my path so I had to go the long way around" said Kakashi.

"DONT YOU DARE GIVE US THAT LAME EXCUSES" Sakura shouted.

"Anyway's where's Naruto" Kakashi ask realize that Naruto wasn't there.

"He hasn't shown up" said Sakura who slightly jealous because Naruto didn't wait two hours for Kakahsi to finally show up.

"Actually I've been here for the past twenty minutes" Naruto said siting on a tree branch surprising Kakashi, Sasuke and was next to the blonde blue and black haired kaiju

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T WE SEE OR HEAR YOU" Sakura shouted surprise.

"Because you were to busy dreaming about Sasuke and he was thinking about revenge" said Naruto lieing completely because thanks to yugao who use to work with Kakashi he knew that Kakashi is always late unless it was for a missison so when he said to be here at 10:00 he would show up at 12:00 and after their meeting yesterday that was enough proof for the last kaiju

" **But how didn't I noticed him at all the until he spoke** " thought Kakashi curious.

Kakashi then walk over to a rock and place a clock on it and walk over to Yugao,Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and then he pull out two bell from his pocket.

"You three have one hours get these bell's from me or all of you will be send back to the academy" said Kakashi causing Sasuke and Sakura to tense up whiles Naruto didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"But Kakashi sensei there is only two bell's" said Sakura.

"Yes meaning that one of you will be send back to the academy" said Kakashi.

"BEING" Kakashi shouted and the moment he did Sasuke and Sakura jump into the brushes whiles Naruto just disappear.

" **Hmm i can sense Sasuke is in a tree whiles Sakura is in the forest but I can't sense Naruto how's that possible** " thought Kakashi as he walk into the forest.

 **In the forest**

Sakura wasn't hiding or even planning to get the bell's from Kakashi she was walking around the forest shouting very loudly Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN WHERE ARE YOU SASUKE-KUN" Sakura shouted looking for her 'true love'.

Suddenly she heard something behind her and as she around to see what is was but what she saw both shock and horrified her.

There stood leaning on a tree was Sasuke who was bleeding badly.

"S-sa-Sakura p-p-please he-help m me" Sasuke beg.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-kun" said Sakura who was on the edge of crying.

"P-p-p-please h-h-h-help me Sakura" Sasuke said before falling to the ground dead.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrr" Sakura scream and then pass out.

As she did the Sasuke in front of her faded away and up in the tree's sitting on a branch was Kakashi.

"Maybe I over did it abit but she should have seen though the demonic illusion: hell viewing technique" Kakashi thought before leaving.

 **Back on the training ground**

As Kakashi walk out forest he quickly took out a kunai and block the incoming shuriken that were for his head.

"He has some good aim there" thought Kakashi as he watch Sasuke out behind a tree.

"So you desideed that you be the first to try to get the bell's" said Kakashi.

"Don't underestimate me I'm not like the other two I'm far better then them" said Sasuke as went his clan's fighting stance the interceptor style.

"That is yet to be seen" said Kakashi who just stood.

Sasuke change at Kakashi at a chunin level of speed which surprise him and he then continued to block and dodge Sasuke's attack's which impressive Kakashi by how far skill Sasuke was in taijutsu because he was managing to push him back a bit however Sasuke jump away and threw several shuriken and kunai at Kakashi who manage to dodge all of him with ease however he did fell for a trap that Sasuke laid out for him where several move kunai and shuriken were fired at him when Sasuke pick up one the kunai's that thrown and use it to cut a rope line.

As Kakashi dodge all of Sasuke's kunai's and shuriken's Sasuke quickly ran at Kakashi and once again engaged Kakashi in taijutsu but as Kakashi manage to dodge and block Sasuke's attack's he quickly realize that Sasuke wasn't truly trying to fight him but instead distract Kakashi as he got closer to grab one of the bell's from Kakashi. Upon realizeing what's Sasuke aim was Kakashi saw Sasuke that was about to grab one of the bell's Kakashi manage to jump away in the nick of time but Sasuke manage to slightly touch one of the bell's.

"Okay now that was close this kid is pretty good I got be careful with him around or else" thought Kakashi.

As Kakashi jump away Sasuke thought that he needed to up his game if he wanted to pass the exam so he began to do hand signs.

" _Fire style: fireball jutsu_ " said Sasuke as he let out a middle size fireball though his mouth.

As the fireball headed towards Kakashi who just their out of shock." **How the hell does he know how to do a jutsue like that** " thought Kakashi

As the fireball engulf Kakashi Sasuke saw that this was he change and so he quickly over ran to Kakashi to grab of the bell's but to his surprise he couldn't find he anyway.

" **Where the hell is he behind me, above** " thought Sasuke as try to find where Kakashi was.

But suddenly something grab Sasuke's ankles and as he look down to see what it was he saw Kakashi's head sticking out of the ground.

"Looking for me" said Kakashi as he pull Sasuke underground leaving only his head by using the _earth style: double suicide decapitation technique_ after which Kakashi came out of the ground and kneeled down in front of Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke I got to admit you are indeed talented I didn't expect to be push this far" said Kakashi and then he got up and walk away.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS I DEMAND YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE" Sasuke shouted.

Just then Sakura who had regain conscious walk out from the forest but only to Sasuke's on the floor.

"Aaarrrrr" Sakura screep in terror.

"Sakura I'm not dead just most of my body is buried underneath" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun don't worry I will get you out of this" said Sakura.

Suddenly Naruto appeared and walk towards Kakashi.

"So there you are I was wondering where you gotta go" said Kakashi.

" **But seriously where the did hell did he go I couldn't sense him anyway** " thought Kakashi.

"NARUTO HELP ME GET SASUKE OUT OF THIS" Sakura shouted.

However Naruto just ignored her and continue to walk over to was sitting next to a tree but when she saw Naruto she put away the book she was reading and watched just incase Naruto used his bloodline

"So you decided to take a chance and try to get the bell's yourself then let see if you have better luck than Sasuke did" said Kakashi.

Naruto didn't say anything instead he just went into his fighting stance which surprise Kakashi because he didn't know the stance that Naruto was in and since he was friends with a certain spandex youth spouting friend of his so he should know every taijutsu out there Naruto's hand was up above his head pointing straight at Kakashi with his palm open his other hand was in pointing straight out with his palm open

Naruto charged at him he threw a punch at Kakashi's solar plexus he blocked it but Naruto aimed the other at his stomach and connected he then punched Kakashi's knee causing him to fall to one knee where Kakashi punched Naruto in the stomach causing the blonde Kaiju to go to one knee they started striking at each other but both blocked each other's strikes until Naruto facked a hit to the head and struck him in the stomach he rolled to the left and quickly got up a kicked Kakashi in the face Kakashi rolled in the hit and got up dazed Naruto took the opportunity to jump up and use a high knee Kakashi grabbed his knee and through him into the forest as Naruto landed he grabbed his shirt and ripped it off then he sent chakra into his body when his joints started popping out and growing bigger so was his muscles and skin the skin itself wasn't turning black but was actually turning blue he had grew to 7"0 in hight and his chest was turning red with a yellow Crystal in the middle his shoulders had crystals coming out of eack instead of bone spines this time they were crystal he even had a sort of yellow Crystal form on his head like a crown the crystals spiked on his tail and two bone fangs grew on both sides of his cheeks and curved inward (basically type in neo spacegodzilla and youll see it)  
Once the transformation was done in his head Kyubbi said " ** _SpaceGodzilla_** " which caused SpaceGodzilla to Roar "skrrrakkgharkkk"

 **With the rest of soon to be squad and Yugao**

Everyone paused as a strong Chakra surge went through the air Kakashi grabbed two of his kunia as Sasuke and Sakura were frozen at the amount of Chakra in the air Yugao just shook her head boy did Naruto know how to make an entrance just then several large crystals shot out of the area were Naruto was all heading for Kakashi dodged them and lifted up his head band to reavel a sharingan out of the forest came a creature that looked to be out of a movie Yugao raised her eyebrow at the creature it resembled godzilla Space godzilla unleashed a large orange red lightning towards Kakashi whiched with a log only to have a large crystal appear and skewer the tree he was on causing him to go to another tree only to fall out from and Crystal to do the same thing SpaceGodzilla growled his crystals were chasing down Kakashi but he was quickly growing bored and wanted his prey so he got an idea he summoned crystals to wrap around his body and as they did he lifted himself into the air (think space godzilla covered in crystals)

Space godzilla flew to were Kakashi was and blasted the area with his Orange-red Lightning burning down a couple of trees when Kakashi switched to another place he flew and blasted it there soon fires were blazing as they were three large fireballs came out of the burning forest and hit SpaceGodzilla who roared and continued to blast the area while different balls of elements hit him some times it was fire other times it was mud other times it was water SpaceGodzilla Roared louder "skarggharrraghk" it roared as it flew around the air blasting places where he thought Kakashi was until a sound went through the air it was the sound of a bell space godzilla growled the bell was annoying he quickly flew to it and changed into his ground form and walked towards the bell only to feel a fireball hit his back black smoke consumed his form all you could see was a blue and red tail with Crystals on it fly through the smoke as SpaceGodzilla turned and growled the smoke cleared and the blue Godzilla clone saw Kakashi and Sasuke with Kunia's out and prepared to fight Sakura was hiding behind Kakashi but had a Kunia out SpaceGodzilla breath deeply two times then on the second time Roared "SKARGGHAKRAGGGHHHKASKARRRRRAAA" it Roared Kakashi took on step back as did Sasuke and Sakura SpaceGodzilla's mouth glowed Orange-red as it prepared to destroy those who dared attack him

when Yugao jumped out of the forest in front of Kakshi and the angered Kaiju who's mouth closed as it went forward that was enough for Kakashi and Sasuke who both jumped in front of Yugao and unleased the same powerful Justus " _Fire style : Grand Fire ball_ " they both said as the blew large fireballs at the Blue and Red Mutant Kaiju King who took it Yugao eyes widened at the attack and hit both Sasuke and Kakshi over the head "oww what the hell Yugao" yelled Kakashi Yugao stared well actually glared at him "you idiot you just attacked him" Sasuke looked bewildered but stopped when he heard the Monster roar again and looked to see not even a scratch on it " **what the hell how is it not dead both me and Kakshi hit it hard** " he thought he summoned up some more chakra and started doing hand signs again only to get hit by Yugao again "Damn it woman stop hitting me and hit that Monster" for some reason the Creature growled at him "that creature is actually my soon to be boyfriend" said Yugao actually shocking everyone even SpaceGodzilla who's head reared back Yugao turned to the giant blue Kaiju and walked towards him shocking everyone "it's okay it's okay look at me yes that's it come to me"

SpaceGodzilla walked towards her but stopped as it saw Sasuke out of his eye and growled Yugao raised her eyebrow at the Kaiju as it looked at Sasuke abd took a defensive stance by putting it's tail in front of Yugao who looked at the Kaiju as it looked or well glared at the last Uchiha who glared back but that only seemed to enrage the Kaiju who took a step forward only to see Kakshi come in front of Sasuke causing the Kaiju to growl and roar at The lead Ninja who stood it's ground Yugao "ooooo so that's what's wrong hay look at me i'm fine see i'm fine" she said as SpaceGodzilla sniffed her and nudjed certain spots on her like her stomach or her cheek "see i'm fine he didn't hurt me" she said as she touched his cheek causing the Kaiju to nuzzel into her hand then the Kaiju started to shrink and every one heard popping as bones and muscles went back into place and it revealed a sweaty and gasping and naked Naruto who sent chakra into a seal on his neck the hokage placed it there when he turned into a kaiju the first time there was a poof of smoke that covered Naruto and when it lifted it

showed a Naruto with black Ninja Sandals Black anbu Pants and a Black vest his Ninja headband which Yugao had was around his neck he also had black wraps wrapped around his hand and arm that went up to his elbows were he had black elbow Guards he shook his head and yawned when he saw everyone staring at him except for Yugao Sasuke was glaring at him in anger so was his Loyal follower Sakura both believed Sasuke deserved that power before Kakashi spoke Sasuke Spoke "dobe how did you get that power give it to me" he said "yeah give Sasuke-kun that power he deserve's it" yelled sakura Naruto glared at them and charged his chakra again but a look from Yugao calmed his nerves just then Naruto took out a kunia and through it at the clock breaking it

" **So that's why Yugao is here to calm him down when he transforms into that monster and when he gets to angry to think** " thought Kakashi as he put his headband back on his eye this was something to run by the Hokage maybe he didn't know or maybe he did Kakashi just had to make sure

"Okay well done Naruto as i see it you pass however as for Sasuke and Sakura you two will also pass the test because I believe disbite your problem's you two have protential to become great shinobi in the future" said Kakashi making up a excuse why they truly pass.

" **It is most likely he doesn't want to get in trouble with the civilian council for failing Sasuke and Sakura** " thought Naruto.

"So from now on we are team seven" said Kakashi.

" **Yes I'm going to be with Sasuke no matter what** " thought Sakura.

" **He** **seems pretty good maybe he can help me get stronger** **and i can also figure out where Naruto got that power from even if i have to take it from him** " thought Sasuek.

"Okay let's remeet at the Hokage's mansion for our first mission as a team" said Kakashi.

As Naruto,Yugao, Sasuke and Sakura left Kakashi alone he had one thought going through his head.

" **The Hokage's is going to want to know what happen** " thought Kakashi as he walk towards the Hokage's office.

 **At the Hokage's office**

Stood in front of the Hokage was eight jonin however their should be nine if Kakashi had shown up.

"Okay seeing that Kakashi is going to be late why don't we begin please tell me in order which team pass and which didn't" said Hiruzen.

"Team 1 fail" said the Jonin 1#.

"Team 2 fail" said the Jonin 2#.

"Team 3 fail" said the Jonin 3#.

"Team 4 fail" said the Jonin 4#.

"Team 5 fail" said the Jonin 5#.

"Team 6 fail" said the Jonin 6#.

"Team 8 pass" said the only women

"Team 10 pass" said the last man

"So Asuma and Kurenai why don't you tell us about your test" Hiruzen ask.

The women was Kurenai Yuhi the sensei for team eight she had fair skin and long black untamed hair that reach her upper back and had unique color eyes taht were red and had an additional ring in them, She had make-up red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She was wearing a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible overall this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of a rose thorn's, her hand's and her upper thigh's were wrap in bandages and she wore regular shinobi sandals and her Konoha headband that.

The man was Asuma Sarutobi the sensei for team ten he was a tall man with olive skin and short black hair with a beard and brown eyes, he wore the standard Konoha uniform but with a sash that had the kanji for 'fire' mark on it around his waist.

"Because my team was made to be a tracker squad i thought to see if they were able so my test for them was to find a couple of items that I hidden in the training ground and the forest which succeed in by working together Hinata use her Byakugan to locate them then Shino use his insect's to find the traps I set and Kiba use his quick reflexes to receive them" said Kurenai.

"As for my team I created different puzzle's for them forcing them to work as a team Choji and Shikamaru didn't have a problem with it however Ino on the other hand took some time to agree and chip in" said Asuma.

Suddenly in a proof of smoke Kakashi appear reading his orange book.

"Hey" said Kakashi.

"Thanks for joining us Kakashi now as everyone else has already revealed maybe you can share as well" said Hiruzen.

"Well my team pass" said Kakashi surprising everyone because Kakashi had never pass anyone before.

"Everyone who's team didn't pass please leave" said Hiruzen and six Jonin left the room.

"Now Kakashi please tell us what happen" Hiruzen said curious.

"After I announce it all three of them disappear into the forest but I still could sense where Sasuek and Sakura was however I couldn't find Naruto then I walk into the forest and found Sakura straight away who was shouting and looking for Sasuke so I use a genjutsu on her which cause her to pass out then I left her and walk out of the forest but only to find Sasuke who thrown a couple of kunai and shuriken at my head but I manage to avoid them then he came out and fought me head on and from it I saw that he had completely mastered the Uchiha clan fighting style the interceptor style and he was at least s chunin level in speed and after a bit Sasuke then perform the fireball jutsu at him which I have to admit caught me by surprise however i replace myself with a log and after when he was looking for me to get the bell's but I went underground and then I use the earth jutsu double suicide decapitation technique to trap Sasuke" said Kakashi.

"What about Naruto what did he do" said Hiruzen.

"Well that what really caught me by surprise" said Kakashi causing everyone else to get even more curious.

"After I trap Sasuke Sakura came out of the forest and she then went to help Sasuke to get him free and just then Naruto appear and was ready to try to get the bell's from me the first thing that caught my attention was his taijutsu stance it was like a new stance just created but none the less effective" he said as he rubbed his now black blue cheek causing Asuma to widened his eyes while the Hokage smiled now he new why Naruto was asking for different Taijutsu forms from Shark all the way to Boar forms

"After the Taijutsu fight i threw him into the forest i got up thinking it was over but i was so wrong out of the forest came some sort of creature" Kurenai nodded "a summoning" she said but Kakashi shook his no "not even close" he said then he put his book away and looked at the Hokage "you knew didn't you" he said and Sarutobi dug into his draw and pulled out a vanilla folder with some papers in it and through the folder onto his desk Asuma went and opened the folder after flipping through some of the papers his eyes widened "no way" he said Kakashi and Kurenai came up behind him and took the folder and read the papers they soon widened there eyes "you mean to tell me that boy is more powerful then a Chunin right now" said Asuma Sarutobi nodded and looked at Kakashi "good luck" he said as he walked out of the office along with Kurenai Kakashi sat down in a chair and ran a hand through his hair "oh fuck me" he said


	5. The Waves Of A Kaiju

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

Hokage Tower

Yugao pooffed outside of the Hokages office and knocked and a voice filled with wisdom and age said "enter" Yugao walked in to see the Hokage doing paper work "ahhh Yugao i think i know why your here" he said she smiled actually "yeah i want to know why Naruto-kun is on a team wasn't he to powerful for one team" Hiruzen nodded "yes he is but the council pushed for him to be on a team so that he could be watched word is soon going to get out about his bloodline and with that the council would force him to be on the CRA" Yugao nodded "so why put him on a team" she asked "i figured that as soon as word speard about his ablities the council will be on him so why not put him on a team to make him stronger maybe form bonds who knows" she nodded then turned to leave

Sarutobi knew this day would be eventful he found the person he needed to be a sensai for Naruto he even found a gift for Naruto to make up for the villages treatment to him right Now he was fight a monster a beast of true evil the bane of every hokage paperwork "I swear by Kami's name that I shall find your weakness I swear it" he thought as he signed another paper he was going to sign another when he heard a tapping on his window he got up and opened a window with a bird with a leaf Chunin vest and a small tube on its back came "hellow my friend what is the news" he said as he took a small piece of paper from the tube on the birds back he sat down as he read it then he growled and slam ed his hands on his desk "ANBU!"he shouted six Anbu jumped out from hidden spots in the room "get me Jonin Kakashi yesterday and tell Kakashi that if he's late for one second that I'll burn his whole icha icha books one by one in front of him" he said the Anbu disappeared in no less then five seconds he heard a scream and then Kakashi appeared in front of him with all the Jonin some on his shoulders and some under his arm as he dropped them there was a collective sound of "opfh" as they hit the ground they cursed and stood up most dusted themselves off then took to standing in front of the hokage he cleared his throat to get every ones attention they stood at attention "my Jonin as of right now we are at war" he said they all instanly sized up

Wave Zabuza's Tree house

"Are you sure that they are virgins?" the short man named Gato asked. Zabuza grunted, "The girl is a fresh genin, so I know that she is one. Plus the red-eyed bitch attacked me ferociously when I asked her the question up front."

Gato replied, "Good, then one of your jobs is complete, now the last thing you need to do is to kill that annoying pest Tazuna. Soon this land will be under my thumb completely."

Zabuza stared at him, "When is the ritual going to take place?" Gato answered, "A week from now, then you can kill Tazuna."

Zabuza nodded silently and laid back, allowing his apprentice Haku to ten to his injuries. "First, I will take out that dog boy and pay him back for that drill attack and his little dog too."He thought with malice.

River Konoha/Wave- 2 hours later

Team 7 and Yugao saw the battlefield covered with craters, claw marks, puddles, dead bugs, and blood. "Damn, they were mixing it up here." Naruto thought.

Kakashi said, "Seems like the claw marks and craters are the results from skirmishes with Kiba and Zabuza, the blood might be from Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai, or Zabuza. Highly unlikely that Shino is hurt since he is a long-range fighter."

Sakura said with sympathy, "I hope that they are alright." Kakashi ordered, "Let's keep moving!" Sasuke thought, "This Zabuza might be a challenge to see if I can kill him."

Wave Tazuna's House

"Ow, that hurts!" Kiba howled out. Tsunami admonished him, "Then stop fidgeting, you have a deep gash in your side and we have to reapply the dressing every few hours. You are lucky I used to be a nurse before I got laid off."

Shino said, "It's a good thing that Hinata warned you in time or else you would have been dead." Kiba growled, clenching his fist, "I swear I am gonna to kill that monster for taking sensei and Hinata."

Shino said with reason, "It's highly illogical. In your condition, you would lose in a matter of minutes with or without Akamaru, leave the avenging to me and the reinforcements."

Kiba sulked as he muttered, "Fine." Then he turned to Tsunami, "How is Akamaru?"

Tsunami said, "He is fine, his leg is healing up fast, but I think he should rest, so it can heal properly." Tazuna said lamentably, "It is my entire fault!"

Shino said, "What's done is done, there is nothing that you could do to change it."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Tazuna went downstairs with Shino trailing behind in case of an attack. The door opened slowly to reveal Team 7 and a Purple Haired woman. "Shino!" Naruto said.

The Aburame addressed them,"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and.." Yugao smiled "my name is Yugao" Kakashi replied, "Hey, Shino. Are you alright?"

Shino replied in monotone, "Kiba and I are fine, but he has sustained injuries to his lower abdomen and some lacerations on his arms, Akamaru has a deep gash on his front right leg and resting peacefully."

Sakura let out a sigh, "That is a relief!" Tazuna said, "Come inside before somebody suspects something." They came inside and sat on the table.

Kakashi ordered, "Ok, Shino, brief me on the events."

Shino said, "Apparently, Zabuza is hired by Gato of the Gato Shipping Inc. He appears to be a legit businessman, but he makes dealings in the black market and he is a ruthless criminal that hires mercenaries and nuke-nin. He starts by buying out companies and takes over countries."

Kakashi said, "So since he controls the marine transportation, Tazuna is a target because of the bridge, but why capture Kurenai and Hinata and not get a ransom for Tazuna or kill for that matter."

Shino said, "I deduced that Gato is going to use them as sex slaves or something far more sinister." Sasuke huffed, "Who would wanna use that weakling as a sex slave?" Shino buzzed angrily and Yugao looked close to Killing him, but Naruto calmed him down, then turned to Sasuke with a cold glare that could freeze hell "shut up or i will kill you understand" Sasuke nodded vigorously

Naruto voiced, "I say that we should gauge a frontal assault on the hideout. Once we do recon, I'm sure that they don't know anything about reinforcements."

Kakashi said, "Though that is a good idea, we will focus on protecting Tazuna for now we don't know what will happen to Kurenai and Hinata, so we will lay low until then. But I am going to increase your training exercise." Naruto looked like he wanted to argue but a hand was on his shoulder he looked to see yugao shaking her head no and he nodded

Sakura protested, "But what will extra training do against Zabuza, he was powerful enough to defeat and capture both Hinata and Kurenai-sensei. Plus he might attack at any given moment."

Shino pushed up his glasses, "Actually we did enough damage by Hinata and Kiba, and his injuries will not recover until a week's rest." Sasuke said, "So we'll train while we're waiting." he looked contempt and smug "Oh, boy, more ninja, like that will work on Gato." They turned to see a boy in overalls. "Oh, sorry, this is my grandson, Inari." Tazuna said, introducing the small boy.

Inari continued, "You might as well give up or you'll end up like that dog boy and those ladies."

Tsunami walked up, "Inari, what did I tell you?"

Inari said, "It's the truth, no one can beat Gato or his men." Naruto began to chuckle, "Is that so?" They all turned to the black clad ninja, "Then I'll bring Gato's head served on a silver platter." Naruto said with a smile. Yugao shook her head at her boyfriend

Inari said, "Whatever, I'm going to watch the ocean from my room." Naruto followed him to talk to him until he heard Inari crying, "Daddy!" the boy sobbed. Naruto turned thinking that it wasn't the time to deal with Inari's attitude.

Next day

"All right, you guys are going to climb trees." Kakashi said Yugao was standing next to him with her arms crossed. Sakura sweatdropped, "Um sensei, I'm pretty sure we can all do that." Shino pushed up his shades as he commented, "I believe that he means that tree walking exercise."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "You heard of it." Shino answered, "Kurenai-sensei mentioned that we would do it while protecting Tazuna." Kakashi said, "Well, then I will show you this exercise Watch."

Kakashi made the ram seal and a small wave of chakra emitted from his feet, then he walked up the tree to his students' surprise. "The trick is to gather the right amount of chakra to the soles of your feet and climb up a tree. This will benefit you since you haven't been controlling chakra properly. Right now, when you do a jutsu, you usually expend more than the amount and tire you out. If you master this, you can do any jutsu with ease."

Sasuke smirked, Sakura had an expression of awe while Naruto and Shino were both impassive. Kakashi whipped out four kunai and threw it at their feet, "Use those to mark your progress and try running up the tree than walking up it. You guys haven't been able to get used to it like I have."

Sasuke boasted, "With this training, I will master it in a matter of minutes." Naruto rolled his eyes at the statement. The genin all did the ram seal and the same force emitted from their feet. Each of them ran at the trees at full force.

Sasuke ran up a few feet until his foot suddenly cracked the bark, pushing off it and slashed the tree. Shino had the same result as Sasuke, but he got a bit further than the esteemed Uchiha. Naruto got up the tree, but he was lower than either of the boys.

"This is pretty easy!" Sakura said. They all look up to see Sakura sitting on a high branch. "It looks like the best at chakra control is Sakura." Kakashi said, peering over his book. "Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Naruto said sarcastically.

Sasuke thought, "I can't believe it, she got farther than me! A useless fangirl!"

Kakashi said, "Okay, Sakura, I want you to keep going, so you can increase your chakra capacity. When you feel lightheaded, you can stop. The rest of you continue."

Sasuke and Shino nodded in silence and ran at the tree again, Naruto walked up to the tree and transferred chakra to his foot to place it on the trunk.

The tree cracked under the pressure making Naruto think hard, "Too much chakra, I need to calm myself, I'm getting too agitated. But that's hard as hell to do damn Kaiju bloodline"

Sasuke saw this and starts to gloat, "Hey, dobe, finally giving up?"

Naruto ignored him, becoming relaxed and calm, then he proceeded to walk up the tree slowly. Kakashi watched as the black-clad Kaiju went past Shino's marker, then Sasuke's marker, soon he moved up to where Sakura stopped and sat on a branch without a word leaving an astonished Kakashi, a seething Sasuke, and a curious Shino.

"Interesting, he is completely different from the boy from the being a kaiju must of changed him greatly" Kakashi thought with a hidden smiled brightly at him then Naruto said, "Sensei, do you mind if I practice my tai jutsue katas?"

Kakashi shook his head and with that, Naruto jumped down and began to practice his moves. After a couple of days, Kiba was able to get up and began to do the exercise along with the rest of the genin, everything was smooth until that night at dinner

The table around was quietâ€¦well, except Kiba's loud conservations with Akamaru, but still everyone was silent.

Inari glared at Naruto eating quietly, then Kaiza's image seems to overlap Naruto's body. Naruto noticed that the boy had running tears on him, "Kid, what's the matter?" asked Naruto.

Inari yelled, "Why the hell you guys bother to try so hard? No matter what you do or no matter how hard you train, you're nothing to Gato and his men. When facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

Naruto shrugged, "Your point?"

Inari continued, "I'd hate to be you, you don't know nothing about Wave, but you make claims you can't keep. What the hell you know about me, I'm different while you acted so cool and calm about everything, you don't know how hard life can be."

Suddenly something snapped within Naruto. "I don't know how hard life can be, eh? Tell me, have you even been hated or discriminated for something out of your control? Have you ever grown up without parents, waitâ€¦you have your parents, why am I asking you? Have you ever been beaten, burned, and poisoned before? If all answers are no, then stop crying about that shit because they are people who have been in the same position as you. Face it, your dad is dead and you feel betrayed, yet you sit in your room crying about it. Are you looking for a pity party or something? Your father was be so ashamed of him wishing he could die a thousand time than watch you drowning yourself in tears, you brat!"

Inari's eyes welled in tears as Naruto's words hit him hard, "I'd hate to be you." The Jinchuuriki said in contempt, "You know nothing about me and assume I have it made. You have a mother and grandfather while I had nothing until I turned unlocked my bloodline three fucking weeks ago so be grateful for what you have, you jackass."

Sakura slammed her palms, "Naruto, enough!" But she flinched back as Naruto glared at her with cold blue got up and hugged him he sighed and hugged her back then she whispered something into his ear and he nodded and let her go she sat down as he went to the door "Don't bother coming after me or I will seriously hurt or maim you." Naruto said coldly as he leapt into the night.

"Did all that happen to him, sensei?" Kiba said, shocked at the outburst. Kakashi said, "Kiba, that version was only G-rated. Each of the genin including Sasuke pondered on what made Naruto received such Yugao shook her head

Later, Inari was outside sitting on the pier when Kakashi popped up, "Might if I join you?" the Cyclops said.

The jonin sat beside the boy as he spoke, "Naruto never mean what he said, but indeed he had a rougher past than you. No parents and no friends but despite that I have never seen him cry or complain about it. He's always doing his best and wants to protect anything or anyone close to him. For that, he will risk his life for that dream. He knows what strength is and Naruto may be the one who understand your feelings the most."

Inari turned to the silver-haired ninja, "What?" Kakashi looked at the stars as he said, "Naruto can't help but to care about you."

Forest

"Skrrrraghgghhahh" Godzilla slashed another tree then turned and slammed his tail into another then his spines started glowing and he let loose a red spiral ray from his mouth and incenarted another tree

Next morning- Haku walked down to the dungeon to check on the calmly walked up to the bars, but make sure not to move any closer since the bars sucked chakra making them weaken to an extent.

"Are you two all right?" he asked a shivering Hinata and a glaring Kurenai.

"What do you want, Haku?" the jonin spat out in venom. "Nothing in general, I wanted to see that you are well cared for. Unlike Gato and Zabuza-dono, I am not heartless."

Hinata began to cough and shiver uncontrollably, making Kurenai look at her with concern. "She has a fever." Haku stated. Kurenai looked at the androgynous boy, "You're a medic?" Haku said, "Yes, I am, who do you think healed Zabuza from those bar fights. I am going to have to get some herbs from the forest. I'll be back!" Haku bowed and rushed away from the jail cell.

Forest

Haku looked around to find a small acre had been destroyed. "Damn, someone was pissed off." Then in the middle, she saw a blond boy clad in black on the ground with his hitai-ate."Hmm they must have sent for reinforcements then." Haku reached out as if he was going to choke him, but Naruto's hand grabbed her waist.

Naruto said, "Sneaking up on people is not a good idea against a ninja." Haku said, "You'll catch a cold sleeping out here." Naruto groggily got up, "Well, may I ask who you are?" Haku answered, "Haku and you?"

The shinobi replied, "Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you, but why are you here in a place like this?" Haku indicated the basket, "My friend has a high fever, so I am collecting herbs for medicine. Why were you out here?"

Naruto said, "Venting out some frustration, one of my friends was kidnapped by Gato and a kid pissed me off." Haku said, "You will become strong as long as you protect that friend of yours."

Naruto inwardly smiled as images of Hinata, Yugao, somewhat Sakura, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, and again somewhat Sasuke. "I will, Haku or should I say Hunter-nin." Naruto said. Haku stiffened but Naruto rose his hands up in a calming matter.

"Don't worry!" he said, "I don't want to kill you, but I need to know Gato's location. He is the root of all this suffering and anguish and I need to rescue Hinata." Haku said, "How?"

Naruto answered, "The dog boy, Kiba recalled that Zabuza smelled like crab cakes, but another scent- your scent smelled like peppermint. I sent chakra to my nose and caught your scent."

The Ice girl said, "You need to hurry, Gato mentioned some kind of ritual involving them. Something about virgin's blood."

"Virgin's Blood" he thought in curiosity then Naruto said, "Do you have a map of Gato's hideout?" Haku nodded and reached inside her yukata, pulling it out.

Naruto said, "Good, now when you guys hear silence, I want you and Zabuza to hide yourselves somewhere on the middle floor, then escape off with Kurenai-sensei and Hinata-san, I will deal with Gato."

Haku nodded at the plan, "Now go before one of my teammates finds you." Haku sped off while Naruto jumped into a stream to make sure that Kiba or Shino wouldn't catch the scent. "I got to do this alone, I am sure Kakashi-sensei will not consider this statement."

Night

Naruto's eyes popped open as the midnight hour passed. He silently made a Kage Bunshin discreetly and silently made his way out of the house. But only Yugao saw him but dismissed it as him training again to vent his anger

Hideout

Naruto reached the tree house and saw four sentries covering each compass point, 3 guards each. Naruto took out three Kunia and through them they embedded themselves in one of the vital points.

The bodies silently crumpled to the ground and Naruto then had Kage Bunshin hide them and kill the others. Once the outside sentries were taken care of, he slipped inside the hallways and saw a group of henchmen laughing and drinking in a room.

He pulled out a smoke bomb and rolled it in it hit the other wall and exploded. As the smoke filled the room, Naruto leapt in and literally beat the living shit out of them, breaking bones in the process.

When the smoke cleared, only Naruto coldly walked out, but not without setting a poison fog bomb in the room and jammed every window and door, making that every possible escape was utterly destroyed.

As he moved further down the corridor, there were three pathways before him, to save time, he made two Kage Bunshin to go down and set the high powered explosive tags he made down the corridors. Then he himself tried to sense Kurenai or Hinata's chakra signatures.

It was faint, but he could feel that it was three stories above him."That means that the next floor l'll meet Zabuza and Haku possibly." Naruto thought.

Then he felt the information rushing into his brain from his clones. "Good." Naruto muttered, "The explosive tags are in place just near the base. Soon Gato's base of operations will be destroyed." Naruto walked down the middle hallway and soon found Haku and Zabuza.

"Hello, Haku and you must be Zabuza." Naruto said.

Zabuza retorted, "So you are the one who figured out Haku, eh? You are a little short." Naruto replied, "Perhaps, but looks can be so deceived since two of my friends put you in your previous condition."

Zabuza's eye twitched at the insinuation. "Well, then what is the situation, Haku?" Haku answered, "They happened to be on the next floor and the samurai henchmen that were disposed of. I knew that slimeball wasn't going to pay us."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I am guessing you listen in on his conservation, right?" Haku confirmed with a nod. "Then you are right, as soon as you destroyed Tazuna, he would have killed once he had that power."

Zabuza asked, "So why are we still here? The contract has been voided." Naruto smiled, "Don't worry, you will still get paid along with my payment as well." Zabuza said, "Oh and how do we propose to do that?"

Naruto said, "I will use my A-Rank mission payment to pay you along with my savings." Zabuza said, "Fair enough, but why should I listen to you?" Naruto said, "I happened to placed explosives on the base and middle of the tree. I have to say we have less then fifteen maybe twenty minutes before i destroy this place."

Zabuza said, "Wow, you really thought this out, huh, gaki. I thought I was crazy." Naruto nodded, "Yeah, yeah, no time to talk about insanity. Kurenai and Hinata's lives are at stake!"

Room

"Let her go, you cowardly snake." Kurenai shouted at a mercenary holding the weakened Hinata.

Another merc slapped her with a crack, "Urusai!" he growled, "You are lucky that Gato needs you for his damn ritual or we would do something far worse to you." Kurenai became disgusted at him as the mercenary copped a feel.

Gato dressed in his business suit approached them, "Good, just in time. Bring them to the altar now, we must have the timing exact."

The mercenaries strapped both kunoichi to a table and stepped back. Gato began to chant in an ancient language.

Kurenai struggled against her bonds feebly, "Damn it, I can't break free! Even though my chakra is returning slowly, I can't break these bonds." She thought to herself as Gato ominously came closer and closer with a gleaming knife.

Gato finished and struck downwards to stab Kurenai's thigh.

The Genjutsu Mistress tried to hold in her scream, but to no avail as her precious blood flow down the table, then he strode out toward Hinata.

Kurenai tried to protest but the pain from her fresh wound and her chakra depletion forced her to watch as Gato stabbed Hinata in her thigh also, causing Hinata to scream in pain, but Gato knocked her out again to silence her.

"You bastard! I will kill you for this!" Kurenai shouted feebly. Gato then took her and Hinata's blood and drank it. Suddenly the moon turned to a pale red and lightning struck down to the room, striking Gato and the two mercenaries.

Gato survived the blast and began to undergo a change so gruesome to watch as his muscles and bone structure cracked and contorted to change completely his skin grew pale red and he doubled in size horns grew out of his mouth and curled upwards his hair grew longer and turned blood red his suit ripped off of him but his pants where tatters his face turned blood with yellow markings it looked as if he was wearing a oni mask"Power this power is ultimate i love" Gato laughed. While the moon glowed red the color of blood


	6. The Blood Demon Vs The Kaiju King

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

"Hey, Naruto, maybe you should hack into Gato's computer to get his money." Kyubbi suggested. "What the hell where have you been fox" the old manevolent fox chuckled " _I've been studing up on your Kaiju Bloodline and have found something intersting_ " he said Naruto raised his eyebrow in wonderment "what did you find" the fox sighed " _i'll tell you later but for now take that money_ " he said and

Naruto nodded and sent a Kage Bunshin into the room. "Okay, this is it, I sense about 40 maybe 50 mercenaries, thanks to the poison gas and explosives, I must have terminated about half of his force and since Zabuza and Haku dispatched those two wanna-be samurai and the rest lurking around, these must be the last ones here. Damn it, they never make things easy. Every boss always has 100 or more expendable goons to slow people down." Naruto thought.

Kyubbi replied, "How about we give them a warm welcome by snapping their necks!" Naruto, in agreement, kicked the door open and said, "Hiya, fellas!"

The Jinchuuriki slowly walked forward until he was in the middle of the crowd and a tall, muscular man with a spear came in front of him. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you made a big mistake and you aren't leaving this place alive."

The man tried to stab him, but the Kaiju child sent a palm strike to the chin, grabbed his spear and sunk the tip into his gut. The mercenaries took a few minutes to comprehend the event and began to swarm Naruto.

Naruto back kicked one and used the momentum to kick another in front of him using the same leg.

Then he used the spear as a pole and swung around it, kicking in a circular motion, and then he brought the spear up to slash downwards, discarding the corpse still clinging on the spear at a nearby group.

Next, he threw the spear, which pinned someone's head to the wall, making bits of skull, brain, and blood spattered over the porcelain wall.

"This should be fun." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles

Naruto gave a merc a solid kick to the chest, caving in his ribs into his vital organs, and then he grabbed the dead body and flung into a group forming behind him.

Soon a sword strike cut Naruto's cheek and another cut into his back, Naruto gritted his teeth in pain to retaliate with a savage palm thrust to the head.

A merc equipped with a rusty knife tried to shank him in his blind spot, but fortunately Naruto was groomed to "sense" people around him and pivoted on his heel to maneuver out of harm's way. The Jinchuuriki took the merc's own arm to make his stab himself in the kidney.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto growled.

15 clones appeared and proceeded to maim or kill the mercenaries with gusto. Soon screams of pain filled the room as soon as Naruto unsheathed their blades, quickly and efficiently killing and separating body parts.

Soon his clones were dispatched and 10 highly scarred mercenaries were left before Naruto. "Please let us go." Said one to the Kaiju.

The boy no, man shook his head, "Your lives are forfeit, I know the kind of people you are. You rape, pillage, steal and kill innocents for fun, pleasure or money. You will never be able to harm people this way come, meet your executioner, your Shinigami."

The ten men looked at each other and charged at him, hanging on to the last shred of hope that they would emerge victorious.

Naruto slipped into his stance and blocked a spear thrust from one and punched another. Then he sliced one's neck with his sword and kicked the mercenary who vouched for his fellow money-grubbing thieves' lives.

Next, he moved left, elbowing one in the ribs, then stabbed the point of his blade into the area of the collarbone. Then he grabbed a fleeing mercenary by the neck and with a quick pinching motion, he crushed his windpipe with an audible snap.

Naruto gave the remaining five a smile as he threw two of his glaives at them, giving them a new way to breathe in their necks and blood spattered in a mist-like motion. "Good, now there is assurance that nobody will interfere with this. Now to save my friends! Kyubbi, are you ready!"

Kyubbi joked, "Red 5, standing by! Let's kick this guy's punk ass!"Naruto ran into the room see a bleeding Kurenai and Hinata with a morphing Gato.

Naruto discreetly made a Kage Bunshin and carried the both of them out of the room. Kurenai's eyes widened in surprise at the appearance of Naruto, who silently put a finger to his lips.

Soon he met up with Zabuza and Haku, Kurenai spoke, "Naruto, what are you doing here? Where are the others? Why isn't Zabuza attacking?"

Naruto dressed her wounded thigh, "I came here to rescue you, everyone else is asleep and I told Zabuza of Gato's plan to kill him after he killed Tazuna, so his contract is void and he will be joining us for the evening."

Kurenai said, "Then you" Naruto stared at her intently, "I did what I had to do, plus they would have done countless things to you two." Kurenai then retorted, "But you should have alerted Kakashi, why did you tell him about this meeting?"

Naruto mused, "Because if I know Kakashi, he wouldn't listen to me especially since my tenant told me about this blood ritual. I'm pretty sure that he holds some resentment against it and will tell me not to listen to it. After all, his sensei, the Yondaime, did die fighting it, right?"

The Ice Queen thought to herself, _"_ _Kakashi and Yondaime-sama were close after Obito died and Rin's disappearance_ _He would hold some kind of resentment to the Kyuubi._ _"_ Naruto finished and used the rest of the sterile bandages to tie around Hinata's thigh, "Now Zabuza, Haku your new assignment is to take Kurenai-sensei and Hinata out of here. I'm going to stop Gato."

Kurenai's ruby eyes widened at his order, "What? No! You can't stop Gato all by yourself, you will be killed." Naruto looked at her, "You and Hinata-san are in no condition to fight, but your wound is worse than Hinata's. Plus I am not going to risk Zabuza and Haku's lives when I am fully capable of risking mine. Remember, I have an inner power."

Kurenai said, "No, Naruto, I will not let you throw away your life like this." Naruto argued, "And why not?" Kurenai struggled to find an answer while she thought, "Because Hinata would die if she found out that I could not stop you."

Naruto continued, "Look, Kurenai-sensei, Gato has soom kind of power due to the ritual. With my high pain tolerance level and an incredible healing factor, and Bloodline I am the most capable to defeat him. If I don't kill him now, Wave will be destroyed and soon he will try to conquer the other countries."

Kurenai protested, "But I can't let you do that it would break Hinata's heart to find out someone died for her sake."

Naruto said softly, checking his wrappings, "Then it is best that she forgot about me besides im a monster." Kurenai yelled, "Naruto, I am ordering you to stand"

Naruto suddenly slammed his fist into her solar plexus, knocking her unconscious, then he turned to Zabuza and Haku. "I was wondering when you were gonna shut her up." Zabuza said.

Naruto said, "You get these two and yourselves the hell out of here, when you are 5 meters away from here, wake up Kurenai or Hinata to escort you to Tazuna's house, alright?" The ex-mist nin nodded and shunshined away from the premises.

Little did they know that Hinata was awake during the whole conservation.

"Here we go!" Naruto thought as he turned toward the doors and kicked them open to the new Gato. Gato's business clothes were rags and luckily a tattered amount covered his nether regions.

Gato grew from 4'1" to 5'8" and had bulging blood red skin and black hair (pic up top) "Who the hell are you? Where is Zabuza?" Gato demanded. Naruto answered, "He is gone and me i am your executioner."

Gato scoffed, "Ha! Like you can defeat me now! Now I am stronger than ever, I will rule Wave with an iron fist."

Gato made the first move by charging in with his newfound speed. "Shit!" Naruto thought, "He is fast and strong since he completed that damn ritual, I gotta be careful around him. One fatal mistake and it will be the end of a minute I'm a Kaiju this is nothing"

Gato laughed crazily, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! What marvelous power! Nobody has the power to defeat me." Gato threw a punch, but Naruto ducked under his arm and sent a hit to his chest. Gato smirked as he took it without a wince, "My turn!" he said as he knocked Naruto into a pillar Naruto got up and sent chakra into his body and started to change into his body and he started to change into godzilla Gato looked at he transformation with wide eyes and when the transformation was done Godzilla used his tail and sent godzilla into the wall and roared "Skagghaggghagrr" Gato smiled and wiped some blood from his lip "this just got interesting" he said

Zabuza and Haku

The two mist ninjas, both carrying Kurenai and Hinata respectively decided to rest a bit from fatigue. "Haku, if your new friend actually pulls this thing off, we're going to Konoha to enlist."

Haku raised his eyebrow, "Why is that, Zabuza-sama?" Zabuza responded with a shrug, "To be honest, I have no clue, it's like someone is implanting these words in my mouth and plus I have a feeling that boy is going to be great someday including the fact that I kinda considered you like my own Daughter." Haku said, "Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza said, "Anyway we gotta keep it moving." The two nukenins walked back and started to grab Kurenai and Hinata, but when Haku went to grab Hinata, she fell through her body. "Shit! A Bunshin, that damn girl!" Zabuza cursed.

Haku said, "She must have used Kawarimi and sent more chakra to retain the clone's solid form she must be here somewhere."

But then he paled, "Zabuza-sama, I believe we are in deep shit very deep shit." Zabuza knew instantly from experience when Haku cursed, she was serious, pissed or scared.

"What's the matter, Haku?" the ex-jonin asked his apprentice. Haku answered, "What if she heard our conservation and went back to the hideout."Oh, fuck me..." Zabuza shouted as he grabbed Kurenai and ran back with Haku. They soon caught up with a stunned hinata they looked to see a demon Gato fighting a large lizard

Ritual Area (play this watch?v=DFD9ZEXHxBA )

Godzilla and Gato stared at each other neither moving but both were tensed up then Gato's whole body started to change his face changed to were it looked like he was wearing a red kabuki mask with black markings on it he looked at Godzilla and roared a demonic roar " _Oni_ " said kyubbi in Godzilla's mind Godzilla roared at the monster and started a slow charge oni looked ready and Godzilla shoulder bashed him causing him to back up a bit but godzilla then came and slashed his across the face but it just healed

Much to the kings hate the he bite Oni on the shoulder but just bent down making godzilla let him go then he upercutted the Kaiju and brought his fist down onto Godzilla's head then he pushed Godzilla away and opened his mouth out of it came a large black fire ball and it hit Godzilla directly in the chest causing him to fly back and become latched into the wall by his spines but Godzilla pilled himself out of the wall causing it to break and fall off in some areas all of a sudden a red cloud came from underneath the kaiju and toppled him

then it flew to Oni a went underneath it Oni jumped onto it and flew at least ten meters away from the King of the Kaiju and smiled Godzilla growled as his spines glowed Orange-red and smoke and fire came out of his mouth Oni made the cloud pit him down then form a wall infront of him and harden to the pointed wear not even diamonds could chip it Godzilla blasted the red wall and oni sent it forward but it couldn't holed up to Godzilla's power and exploded but Godzilla's ray didn't stop and rammed into Oni

causing blood to leak out of his mouth and chest but it healed and that only made Godzilla angry so the Kaiju charged at Oni intent on killing him "Skkkaragghgggghh" roared Godzilla as he charged when he reached Oni he head butted the Blood demon in the chest and hit the Demon in the side with his tail Oni flew into a wall but got up just in time to dodge a claw swipe to the face then he punched Godzilla who took a step back from the hit then his fist caught on fire and punched Godzilla in the stomach then he roundhouse kicked him in the chest as Godzilla backed up from the hits Oni came and bit into his shoulder and started sucking on his blood his red Kabuki face turned even more redder as he sucked Godzilla roared in pain and frustration

Off to the side

Zabuza Haku Hinata and a now awake Kurenai on Haku's back stared in aww at the battle between the two titans "what the hell is that thing doing" voiced Zabuza as he saw Oni biting and sucking The Giant Lizards Blood "must be trying to drain him of energy no energy no more strenght to fight"everyone nodded in agreement and watched the battle

Back to the fight

As Oni sucked more of Godzilla's energy Godzilla started growing paler by the second then Godzilla growled and grabbed the Blood demon by the back of the neck and tossed him away from him Godzilla bucked his head back as he saw Oni coming towards him with blood dripping from his mouth then Oni roared and closed the distance intent on sucking Godzilla of all his blood as he was about to bite down Godzilla blasted him with his atomic ray in the shoulder causing Oni to let go and grasp his shoulder Godzilla looked to see his whole top part of his shoulder missing but slowly comming towards him and regrowing his shoulder at the same time Godzilla growled "Skarrghahgragggh" he roared

then he charged up his ray and fired it at Oni it hit him hard but he got ip and Godzilla blasted him again and again causing a large explosion throwing up wind ash and dust Godzilla started at the blaze and turned to leave until he heard a low growl he looked back to see a very badly hurt Oni its arm was hanging by a therad of muscle and its haw was hanging by a thread of skin his hair was gone and his skin was blackened and charred he growled and walked towards Godzilla and to the amazement of every one started to heal in no less then a few seconds he looked at if he never entered battle in the first place Godzilla growled and started to glow brightly Oni looked at him as Godzilla continued to glow then to everyones amazement Oni charged the glowing monster and attempted to bite him again then as he grabbed Godzilla

Godzilla exploded Zabuza shielded Haku while Kurenai sheilded Hinata when the winds died down everyone looked to see the whole Ritual site was destroyed flames flickered here and there and the the table Kurenai and Hinata were strapped to was a pile of rocks they looked to see the black silhouette of The giant lizard look at the spot were the red demon stood all that was left was the bottom part of the demon and it was blackened charred and a little grey then he took a depth Breath then roared "Skargggharrraghhahg"

then the body of the deceased red demon fell to the left side and started to crumble to dust then then giant lizard started to roar as it leaned back and roared in victory Hinata looked at the body of the deceased red demon as it crumbled to dust and for a second she felt a little sad for it...just for a second though then she looked to see the giant lizard coming towards them she didn't have time to say anything as she felt a chop to the back of her neck and was lifted up the last thing she saw was Kurenai falling to the ground

With Godzilla

Godzilla growled now that the humans were gone he could destroy this place he charged up his ray and blasted a wall and turned in a full circule making everything catch on fire then he started to chang back into Naruto who unsealed some cloths nd walked to Tazuna's house

Tazuna's Home

Everyone at Tazuna's house woke up to the sound of birds and the sunshine that threatened to pierce the blinds. Team 7 and 8, along with Tazuna and Inari came out of their rooms.

Damn, Tsunami must be cooking something good." Tazuna commented. Kakashi nodded in agreement, "I agree, she must be very chipper today, I wonder why?"

Team 7, 8, and Inari agreed with Kakashi's statement, but then suddenly a door opened up to reveal Tsunami rubbing her eyes, "Good morning, everyone." she said. Everyone gaped at her, "Wait a second, if you're here then who is in the kitchen?!"

The ninja and civilians rushed downstairs to meet a shocking surprise. Each of them saw Zabuza and an unknown boy sitting at the table along with a smiling Hinata and Kurenai, and most of all, Naruto cooking hash browns and pancakes.

"What the fuck?!" Kiba yelled out.

"Kiba, language!" Kurenai said in a scolding matter.

"H-How are you guys here and with Zabuza?" Sakura asked, stammering out.

Shino said in monotone, but his body language told them that he was just as surprised as the group, "Kurenai-sensei, do you mind explaining how you got here, why are you conversing with the enemy and why is Naruto's cooking smells so good?"

Kurenai said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Too many questions!" She then jabbed a thumb at Naruto, "Ask this guy."

Naruto set the stove on low and answered, "The answers are as follows, I went on a one-man army mission after meeting Haku, who gave me a map, Zabuza and Haku will be joining us back to Konoha to become ninja of our village, which will benefit us and the last question come on, you don't think I am that helpless, do you? I picked up some skills along the way."

Tazuna said, "But they are your enemies, they tried to kill me." Naruto replied, "Correction, old man, they were our enemies. Gato promised them money for the job, but now I outbidded their offer and hired them. Now that their job is done, they will be joining us."

Sasuke scoffed, "Stop lying for them and move, so I can fight them. We all know that you don't have any money to your name."

Naruto chuckled, "Ah, you are right, teme until now, I happen to hack into Gato's mainframe and transferred his money to pay for the A-Rank mission for all of us, pay for Zabuza's mission along with Gato's and the rest in Tazuna's account. Currently I'm the one owning Gato Industries now and if you are wondering how I got all of your account numbers, I had Kage Bunshin look up your personal accounts to put the money in."

Kakashi said, anger evident in his voice, "you planned this all along? Why didn't you inform us about this plan, I could have you removed for insubordination!" Naruto turned to his sensei, "actually i made it up as i went along"

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise, "How?" Naruto continued, "The reason, Hatake, when Haku informed me of Gato's ritual that required two virgins and their blood, my condition or sixth sense I call it, told me that it was bad. Also I searched my memory on such rituals and fortunately I did. If you want more information, then you must come with me along with Kurenai and Hinata in private."

Sakura said, "Wait a minute but why can't we listen?" Naruto turned to her, "Because it involves a SS-class secret which will most likely get you executed. Also I don't trust you guys with that information since Kiba has a big mouth, I can't trust Sasuke since he almost tried to burn me alive last time, Shinoâ€¦I can trust, but I am sure he figured it out already and he needs to keep an eye on you guys just in case you decide to attack Zabuza or vice versa, and Sakuraâ€¦sorry to say this but I still believe that some part of you still has that fangirl attitude with Sasuke."

Kiba protested, "I don't have a big mouth."

Naruto said, "Kiba, you snitched on Shikamaru when he pranked Ino." Kiba blushed and closed his mouth. Naruto said, "Well, enjoy your breakfast while I will explain to sensei."

Sasuke thought, "What is this secret that Naruto has? Is it a way to gain some sort of power? I must find out no matter what?"

Naruto, Kurenai, Hinata, and Kakashi went upstairs, leaving the rest with Zabuza and Haku. "So anybody knows how to play war?"

Room-Kakashi put up a sound barrier just in case Sasuke got curious and decided to eavesdrop. "Hinata, I brought you here since you saw that power escape i trust you the most of all of the people in this house. What I am about to say will never leave this room, alright?" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded, "H-Hai, N-Naruto-kun."

The Jinchuuriki took a deep breath, "Remember how the Yondaime died fighting against the Kyuubi?" The shy Hyuga nodded again and Naruto replied, "The truth is the Yondaime couldn't defeat it, he had to seal into a baby newborn, and the lucky bastard was me."

Hinata said, "Oh god, s-so that's why that day." Naruto nodded to her. "Uh, excuse me, but what day are you guys talking about?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto began, "It was my fifth birthday and as usual I was hunted by the villagers for their annual Kyuubi hunting ceremony. When they were finished, someone came a 4-year-old girl ran up to me timidly and used a handkerchief to clean my bloody face, she seemed unafraid of my appearance. Then she smiled and ran off later on the Academy, I found out her name her name was Hinata Hyuga, princess and heir to the Hyuga clan."

Hinata said, smiling warmly, "I remember now, you were covered in blood and bruises, tears were streaming down your face. I felt sorry for you and wanted to help you, so I gave you my mother's handkerchief. But Naruto-kun, you keep the Kyuubi at bay. I don't think you are it like those fools."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you, Hinata and just so you know, I still have that handkerchief and you stopped stuttering." Hinata blushed and Kakashi interrupted, "Okay, now can we get on task now."

Naruto's smile vanished to replace a scowl on his face, making Kakashi flinch, "The Kyuubi and I came to a co-existence, a partnership. You see i have a bloodline that lets me turn into a creature calles a Kaiju it let me fight Gato but the ritual, it makes one a superhuman and inherited a high pain tolerance and only works if a full moon is in effect. I didn't inform you because if I told you about it, you would tell me that Kyuubi was manipulative since you still have a grudge against him, am I right?"

Kakashi said, "Alright, Naruto. You proved your case." Kurenai said, "Good, now let's eat! I fear that the genin might try to kill Zabuza."

They went downstairs to find Team 8, Team 7, and the mist nin with cards playing war. Kiba said, "Ha, I win!" Everyone except Shino and Haku threw their cards on the table. Kurenai smirked, "I see, you guys are getting along well."

Kiba grinned, "Yeah, well, the old guy isn't so bad at all." Zabuza had a tick mark appear on his forehead, "Oi, puppy, who you calling old? I'm only thirty, damn it." Naruto laughed and then turned to Inari, "Hey, Inari, remember that promise I made." Inari said, "That you would bring Gato's head on a platter?" Naruto said, "well i sorta burned it so i brought you some ash of what as left." he said as he handed a pot of ashes

Inari smiled with tears in his eyes, "Thank you Naruto-nii-chan. thank you." Naruto smiled, "Listen, Inari, never cry unless you are truly happy." Inari ran and hugged Naruto, causing them both to fall on the ground.

2 weeks later

Tazuna said, "Thank you all for that you have done, we finally finished the bridge and Gato is gone from our lives." Kakashi said, "Thanks for everything, Tazuna-san!" Naruto smiled, "I assure you that we will visit you guys some time."

Inari sniffed, "You better" Naruto kneeled down to Inari's level, "Hey, Inari, I want you to protect your mother and grandfather, alright?"

Naruto reached into his pack and handed him a beautiful hand-crafted knife, "If anyone threatened you or those precious to you, protect them no matter what."

Inari nodded vigorously, "Hai, Naruto-nii-san!" Naruto turned to join his team and walked off. Inari started to cry and Sakura glanced at Naruto to see tears flowing down his face.

"Hmph damn gaki!" Naruto said.

Sakura smiled, "You have a good heart, Naruto.I only wish Sasuke-kun was just like you."Tazuna smiled, "Hehehe I finally got a good name for this bridge."

Tsunami said, "Really? What is it, tou-san?" Tazuna looked at Naruto as he said, "How about the Great Naruto Bridge." Tsunami said, "A fitting name, tou-san. This bridge will remind the deeds of the Hero of Wave and spread his fame across the lands as he progresses in life."


	7. The Snakes Skin And The Mechanists Hands

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

Play Gladiator the wheat

Naruto looked around to find himself in a field of wheat the sun was blazing on in the blue sky as lazy puffs of clouds rolled across it as if they were boats carrying passengers and the blue sky was a endless ocean normally he would ask questions of how he got here but now he strangely felt at peace he looked around and as he did his hand felt one of the golden wheat stalks he instantly brought him to a place of peace and calm in his mind all thoughts both good and bad left him all of a sudden the ground started to rumble and he looked around then towards the west and out of the ground burst a giant kaiju that looked more like a cross between a demonic like pig and a demon with the horn on his head his body was red and he had yellow teeth (Baragon for those who were curious or didn't know and for those who need a picture look up top) just then naruto gripped his head as a name pierced through his head "BARAGON" naruto gripped his head as the beast looked at him and took a deep breath then spewed out hot flames from his mouth the flames burned the wheat and spread then circled around naruto it started to burn him and his clothes but it didn't hurt him the only pain he felt was that of his mind as the name kept blaring in his head "BARAGON" then when he thought the pain couldn't get worse the fire surged inside of him consuming him "BARAGON" he heard the voice again

Naruto launched up in his bed to see he was in his room he was drenched in sweat and he was shirtless he then remembered what had be happening the passed few days he saved a country and unlocked a new kaiju form and he and yugao had been getting closer they had a date last night that went really great he looked to his left to see his side was absent he looked around and saw a box by the door it weirded him out as he got up he put on a black shirt and left his room not caring that he was in boxers he then saw Yuugao in some normal clothes caring a box she blinked and then looked down Naruto raised an eyebrow at her "Yugao-chan what's with the box and what's going on" Yuugao just sighed with a sad look and looked down then she looked up "we both knew this was comming Naruto-kun" Naruto now looked a little afraid "what are you talking about Yuugao-chan" the woman sighed as tears threatened to fall from her eyes God's why was this so hard "I'm leaving Naruto-kun it's obvious you don't want me here" Naruto was now confused "and just why would you think that" he asked sadly she just shook her head sadly "from the moment I got here you've been avoiding me around the house but in public it's like you are my best friend I know you sneak off to sleep on the couch at night and then sneak back in so since you have a problem with me I'll leave and ask hokage-sama from someone else to watch you" she said as she moved to the door but faster then she thought or any one though really Naruto reappeared in front of her he sighed as tears now freely fell from her face "please move Naruto-kun you don't have to put up with me any longer I actually have something for though" she put her box down and dug inside of her pockets and pulled out a wade of ryo bills "for the date yesterday" she said Narutos bangs covered his face as he went forward causing her to back up Naruto locked the door and kept going towards her causing yugao to back all the way up in to the wall on the opposite side of the room then he grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her she kissed him back and then surprisingly Naruto broke the kiss "you can't leave Yuugao because I love you to damn much" he said as he kissed her again this time he pick her up and went to the bedroom there he laid her down on the bed with him on top of her as he kissed her

Lemon alert Lemon alert I warned you

(Play robin thicke sex in the morning)

Naruto looked at the heavenly goddess below him and smiled he kissed he again but this time Yuugao took the initiative and stuck her tongue in his mouth cause a furious tongue battle which in turn caused them to moan into each other's mouths Naruto then started to explore her body with his hands and since Naruto was a virgin he obviously was how shall we say curious about her body he licked and kissed his way to her neck his body running on pure instinct half of him new what he was doing and the other half didn't and was curious he then started to ravage her neck as he nipped and licked and kissed her neck she moan loudly causing him to increase his nips licks and kisses he then went back to her lips and captured them causing her to moan Yuugao flipped him over and stayed on top of him as she broke the kiss and sat up and took of her shirt leaving her in a purple sports bra then she leaned down and kissed him and grinded into him causing a erection to happen and she was surprised by him he easily had 7 ins on him she turned it to being the kyubbi inside of him

Naruto moaned as she continued to grind into him the flipped her over and grabbed his shirt and took it off leaving him in only a pair of boxer on his body were some scars Yuugao traced them with her fingers Naruto took her cheek and kissed her passionately as he leaned against her and stayed above her as he kissed and ravaged her and layed kisses all the way to her waist line were he took off her pants and rubbed her honey pot against her panties he rubbed it softly as she moaned loudly and gripped the sheets as the young uzumaki teased her Yuugao's sex was wet so much that her panties dampened "p-p-p-please oh God's Naruto please no more teasing" Naruto compiled and took her purple panties off and look at her dripping wet honey pot he blew it lightly causing the poor anbu to squirm Naruto did a test lick causing yugao to moan the he dived in and ravaged her honey pot with light nips and kisses while licking her folds all of this caused her to arc her back as her hands gripped Narutos head trying to bring it closer to her aching sex soon the licks and kisses and nips drove her beyond and she came right there he then climbed his way back up leaving a trail of kisses as he kissed her passionately and fondled her breasts "Naruto i-i-I want you in me please" she said

Naruto nodded as he got the message and got between Yuugao's legs and guided his cock into position as he got to face soon as he was in position, he pushed in slowly and as soon as he pushed his cock past the outer lips and into Yuugao's wet honey pot, he groaned out in pleasure and so did Yuugao who smiled at the look of utter bliss on Naruto's face which matched her own look.

Naruto pushed his cock in further until he was buried to the base in Yuugao's wet sex making the woman moan out in pleasure as he also groan as he felt himself deep in Yuugao's sex. As soon as he was inside, he took the time to feel the heat, the wetness, and the tightness that he wassurrounded in. Yuugao smiled at the feeling of being full to the brim as it had been a while since she had done this sort of thing,the last time was years ago but never ever like this and so it was hardly surprising that she hissed bit at some small amount of pain.

"Are you all right?'"

Yuugao smiled at Naruto as she could hear the tone of concern in his voice and she saw the looks too.

"I'm fine it's just been a while."

"Oh well,when you feel any better, just tell me."she nodded as she held he close and kissed him

Yuugao and Naruto decided to kiss and touch one another, until Yuugao got used to this again and she was. The last time she had sex was with Hayate but he dumped her soon after saying all he wanted was her body well let's just say her and the other ice queens of Konoha beat him up badly and that was the last time she ever saw him again. Yuugao put that aside as she kissed Naruto passionately and smiled as he ran his hands on her form making her blush bright red which she had not done in a very long time.

She smiled as she then nudged him gently telling him that she was ready. Naruto nodded at the Anbu and got ready as he slowly pulled his cock out of Yuugao's wet sex. The female Anbu moaned out loud as she held her lover's arms tightly in her own hands, Naruto himself moaned at the sensations of his actions as soon as he nearly left Yuugao's pussy, he pushed back in as hard as he could and slowly as he could manage as well as he felt Yuugao wet honey pot take him in again. As he began to establish a rhythm with his movements, he reached with his hands and caressed Yuugao's breasts as he leaned down and kissed the Anbu while he began to thrust into her wet sex slowly.

Yuugao loved the feel of this and it was enjoyable indeed, though it had been quite a while since she had done this sort of thing, but to be doing it again with a guy she actually liked a lot and who liked her back and not just interested in her body was certainly quite the bonus for her as she ran her hands on Naruto back,feeling his muscles beneath her hands. The feelings she felt as Joseph continued to move in and out of her wet sex was delicious to her as she held on and also moved while nibbling his ear gently and kissing his face. Naruto reciprocated those actions and kissed Yuugao back, along with licking and sucking her breasts and nipples, alongwith kissing her neck and shoulders, making the female Anbu moan and giggle a bit at the sensations. But she moaned out loud as he continued to move in and out of her wet sex. Then Yuugao grabbed him and flipped over on top of him as she rode him for all he's worth Naruto reached up and pinched her nipples causing her to moan loudly and he just fondled her breasts as she rode him Naruto moaned with her as he felt the wet hotness of her sex "Yuugao-chan that feels great" he said Yuugao moaned out a yes as she continued to ride him she was about to cum soon so she started to bounce up and down on his seven inch cock Naruto moan as he matched her bouncing with his own thrusts as he thrust up hard causing her to moan

"OH YESSS NARUTO MORE PLEASE" she moaned

In a utterly sexy way Yuugao looked at the moment, covered in her sweat,her breathing was a bit labored, her eyes burning with desire and her sexy body in front of him at this very moment. The purple haired ANBU smiled as she continued to move her body up and down her lover's cock and she was enjoying it utterly as her cries of pleasure indicated.

"OH YES! MMMMMM!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The two continued with their actions as Naruto touched Yuugao's large breasts andplayed with and the nipples much to her delight and his own desireand the blonde was reaching his limit and so was Yuugao, having not done this in three years. They continued their actions as Naruto picked up the pace and thrust even faster and deeper into Yuugao's wet sex and the purple haired woman moved her body with each of Naruto's thrusts upwards further adding their respective pleasure

"OH YES! MORE!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

How ever they were already reaching the point of no return as their pleasure reachedtheir ultimate level. Thus they both reached their respective climaxes and the results were very much explosive.

"NARUTO!"

"YYUUGAO-CHAN!"

The blonde felt his release floor him like he had been both punched in the gut and hit in the head, but there was no pain at all it was like he was releasing all of his chakra and was not being harmed by it as he released his seed right into Yuugao's pussy and Yuugao came at the same time just as she felt the very first jet of Naruto's seed hit her innerwalls further enhancing her orgasm and that made Naruto's ownrelease memorable indeed as he felt her inner sheath caress his cock in such a powerful way that he nearly passed out from the pleasure

Lemon over Lemon Over I repeat Lemon Over

Yugao moaned as she leaned forward on top of Naruto and sighed as she felt his seed in her womb. She was thankful that she used a contraceptive justsu at the moment as having a child as an ANBU was not a rather healthy idea at the moment for her or Naruto being a Genin but she could imagine what it would be like to be a mother some day and with Naruto as the father. She looked at Naruto who was still awake some what and looking at her with awe and affection.

"Am I too heavy Naruto-kun?"

"No you're fine Yugao-chan"

Yugao smiled as she kissed Naruto and held him closer to her as Naruto responded as well by holding her close the two fell asleep at themoment and in the very same position. Uzuki smiled to herself as she slept this was the first time she felt content to sleep and this time she was in someone's arms someone who loved her both were unaware of the dangers that layed ahead

Elsewhere in the land of iron in a secret underground base in a old Samurai castle

jikan kingusu was a man of many principles for one he always wanted to have money and woman and at a young age he realized that the quickest and fastest way was to sell things it gave him money and with money came woman he soon learned that if he selled a product that everyone wanted but didn't need he'd make more money then he could dream and gain more woman that looked as if the came out of his dreams he was a tall man with white hair and a eyebrows cool blue eyes and a white goatee he was about twenty and he wore a tan business suite with tan business shoes and a white tie he actually soon found the one thing that everyone wanted but didn't need and it was weapons missing non sometimes stole weapons or bought them on the black market were he came is that he sold weapons on both the black market and to other hidden villages both minor and major he even sold to other weapons dealers now you are probably asking what kind of weapons he sells well that's simple really he sold kunia's shuriken's katana's and even specialized weapons like katana's that have a kanji on it that shoots lightning or a rapid fireing crossbow we now find him in a board meeting his company was called kingupin incorporation and just how everyone hates paperwork he hates board meetings as the never really talk about anything right now though they were talking about gato of gato shipping it had been confirmed that he was dead and his money was stripped from his account and right now a war of business was going on to take hold of his company and Kingupin Inc was winning the only thing left to do was take it from Dragon transport a merchant shipping company but things were going slowly as the company was driving a bargain that he just didn't want to do they were asking for five million ryo every year for the next three years now he could do this but it would put a dent into his finances a small but noticeably dent and he didn't like that at all

The reason everyone wants gato shipping is because if taken gato shipping could bring in millions of ryo in both weapons and merchant selling goods He was brought out of his musings by the voice of one of his board members "so that's what there offering now I believe that if we take the offer" jikan shook his head "that still would put a dent in my funds and I need all the money I can have fro my next weapons project offer them one million ryo for the next three months and if they don't take it well there are other means of asking them if you catch my drift" and everyone did it was know only to the board members about him selling weapons on the black market although it is frowned upon by everyone nobody did anything why we'll because simply put money for some strange reason kept appearing in there pockets and accounts but what jikan was talking about was assassination and taking over both Dragon transport and Gato shipping now even though this was a good Idea cause it solved two problems in one there was a drawback who would they get to do it and how would it happen to were it couldn't be traced back to there company jikan got up and clapped his hands "this meeting is adjourned we will meet back in a week from now I want projections on next year and I also want an answer from Dragon transport goodbye" and everyone got up and began to leave to a large door of the left of him jikan layed back into his chair and sighed sometimes running a company was hard as he rubbed his forehead just then the door opened he looked up to see his personal maids bringing him a silverware plate with a large tea kettle on it and a small cup jikan smiled and ushering them to enter and closed the door that day all you heard from the room were moans and giggles

Rice country daymiyo palace

Orrochimaru smiled as he sat in a purple chair with his fingers interlocked in front of his face. behind him smoke and fire blazed in the Daimyo fortress or better yet his fortress as he leaned back in his chair the sound five came in "report" said orrochimaru with a cold and calculating voice "the fortress is taken and the outlaying settlements are being taken over the largest of them are as you ordered are having its villagers have a loyalty seal and are being directed towards here." said Kimimaro the leader of the sound five "good leave me" said orrochimaru the sound five nodded. and left

orrochimaru got up and and went to the room he looked out to see most of the fortress on fire and to see samurai being rounded up by his ninja and having the loyalty seal being placed on them samurai were people born with little to no chakra so they couldn't fight his seal he looked across the fortress/old battlefield to see injured being treated he even saw dead ninja and samurai being stripped of there armour and weapons and being dragged to a large pit of fire and being thrown in this rice country was his all his he smiled as the sounds of battle still sounded in his ears he smiled he loved the sound of battle war was what he liked what he craved he blamed it on his thirst for immortality through out his years he had fought countless times and had fought countless people soon the sound of countless battles were ringing in his ears "hmmmm sound country" he thought he liked the name it had a nice ring to it "kabuto should be back any minute i better go down and get order down there" he said as he turned to leave "this was just the beginning soon konoha would burn then the elemental nations" he thought as he left he turned as looked at his office and smiled soon very soon the world would be his and he would take with blood and darkness

In the Solaris system two galaxies away from earth

Meanwhile up in space inside of a giant city sized space ship (think Malevolence off of star wars only bigger) a sort of human man was kneeling before his commander and emperor the reason he was sort of human was because he had ligh green skin with pointy elf ears and wore a red space gear "and so your telling me that it will take a entire month to get to earth" the man nodded and was thinking he was off the hook only to be blasted back by a unknown force and power he quickly scrambled to his knees and bowed lowly to were his head touched the floor

"My apologies, master but the meteor field hit us very had and our fusion engine are just now comming back online and our neutron engines have just begun to shut down but I ad share you we will have them back up and running and have everything as good as new by the time we get to earth I swear"

"See to it, that the preparations are made and done in the months time Now leave me." he ordered, as the young servant took his leave. The commander stood up and walked into the light revealing to have been a yellow skin man with black hair and all black eyes who looked about age twenty by human standards. His attire included black metal boots, black torso armor, and black gauntlets that went up to his elbows.

He walked down from his command chair, and up to a wall of his chamber. He pressed a button in a hidden compartment and revealed a hidden memorial in dedication to none other than Vortanna the Conqueror. He spoke to the picture of the former tyrant, "I promise you my mother, that the earth and it's monsters and I swear I will give you godzilla's head as a trophy all will be obtained in honor of you. I your son; Valmark, swear on it." he bowed to his ancestor's shrine, as the picture of Vortanna looked as if he himself was looking down upon her son with very high expectations. Oh yes her soon would take earth and her monsters and kill the proclaimed king of monsters nothing would stop him nothing at all

(On earth Naruto suddenly sneezed as he slept)


	8. The Hidden Hand

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

NTK (Need to know)

I'm going to add a new crossover pairing with this one It's colossal Kaiju combat and for the fans of it Pacific Rim

In Rice Country

Orrochimaru sneezed slighlty as he sighed preparations for the invasion of konoha was going well he had sent out word that rice was now called sound country and that the largest town was now the village hidden in the sound he had gotten in contact with merchants and Smith's and weapon contractors that weren't afraid of him 'which was a small number' and he got them to come to sound village were they had a loyalty and a enslavement seal placed on them now they built him weapons and armour for his ninja he also put out a call to all bandits and missing nin those that wanted to join him could and those that didn't want to would be destroyed and well as you can tell a lot flocked to his banner as he looked out to the fort he saw repairs and other things going on he even had snake statues placed all over sound country but what anyone didn't know except for Kabuto and the sound five was that the statues had recording and voice seals in them that lead all the way to his office so in a word he heard and saw everything that went on in his country now your probably asking why he would do this because he wanted his men to believe that he was a god and saw everything he had personally seen what a cult was like and if he got that then he would have an invincible army ready to die for him and speaking of that he had to go check of his project dubbed MUTANT as he thought about the project he started to laugh evily

In Outerspace

Valmark stared at the shining stars in space as he wondered about his path in life and his mother would she be proud of the way he took his path would she care his mother was the queen of the entire vortaak race or well was until she died but before she died she had her son trained constantly in the arts of politics and combat to were he was pushed to his limits then he was made to break those limits and make new ones as he stared out at the space he thought of the way things ended the last war with earth had caused major problems for one the people of the vortaak empire had grown tired constant battles with earth and its monsters they had grown tired of losing constantly to a far weaker and less superior force that in turn had the people question his mother's rule but that was all silenced after his mother went through the trials of vortana a very heavy physical and mental set of objectives that would kill normal humans in a matter of minutes but it only weakened a normal vortaak who had to do the trial as a right of adulthood the thing was that no body spoke of the trials after they had do them but they all agreed that they never wanted to do them again and for his mother to do them twice and survive was a great feat but she was gravely wounded during the trial but she kept it hidden until she had him then he did better then her way better he did the trials four times and came out stronger then ever on his mother's death bed he swore he would conquer earth and destroy the guardian monsters and the gdf and the mutants there so as Valmark glred out in to th void of space he grinned conquest and victory would soon be at hand very soon and nothing would stand in his way now he had to go oversee the creation of a new alien monster he had personally seen to creation a project he called SLICER

Earth

Naruto sneezed as he woke up to knocking on his door as he moved to get up he felt a weight on his chest and he also smelt a combination of honey, Apple's and strawberries he looked down to see a sleeping yugao with a content smile on her face he slowly switched himself with a pillow and put on some black cargo shorts and a black tank top and went to the door to see a anbu with a frog mask on "hellow anbu-san you need something" the anbu nodded "the council has asked for your presence in the chambers" Naruto nodded "ill be right there just let me put on some clothes" the anbu nodded and shushined away Naruto himself went to the bedroom again to see a still sleeping Yugao he went up to her and lightly started to kiss up and down her neck as he lightly moved his finger tips up her spine causing her to moan "if you wanted a round two All you had to do was ask me" she said with her eyes closed as Naruto chuckled "I just wanted to tell you that the council has called for me so I'll be gone for a couple of hours" she lightly nodded "okay I have the day off so I'll most likely be with my friends by the time you get back" Naruto nodded as he put on some clothes and gave her a quick kiss and left

The Council Room

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the people in this room the civilian side of the council were bickering with the clan heads who all had the look of 'I wish i could kill them' the reason they were bickering with the civilians is because some how word had gotten out about narutos powers and now they had dared to demand a reason for it while some just out right called for the boys head as he thought about it he smirked they could try to any way it would fail horribly for them but he would be very happy if they tired tremendously happy as he thought that the door to the room burst open to see a beyond bored looking naruto

"entrance to get everyones attention and move this right along so i can go home and sleep with yugao-chan check" thought Naruto with a smirk on his face,kyubbi erupted into laughter at his thoughts, naruto smiled and decided to focus on the task at hand with this meeting.

"Welcome to the meeting Naruto," said Sarutobi while those on the Councils scowled or sneered with the Clan Heads looking at him with respect.

Considering all that he's taken in his life and plus what he's done recently...Naruto felt it was about damn time!

"You asked me to come here for this meeting?" said Naruto with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Commanded!" said Danzo while stomping his cane once when emphasizing the word.

"I don't take orders from you only jiji. Now why am I here?" said Naruto with Danzo now glaring at the boy for his disrespect.

"Yes Naruto we called you here for...You know I don't know why council why did you call one of my Shinobi here" asked Sarutobi one council man stood up and cleared his throat

"Yes it has come to our attention Hokage-sama that the de- I mean the boy has shown a new ability recently we of the civil an council would like to know the truth of these claims" he said as he sat down Sarutobi looked at Naruto who looked at him and shrugged

Sarutobi sighed "your claims are true Naruto show them" Naruto nodded as he sent chakra into his body and he started to change the ninja clan council and the Civilian council widened there eyes at the massive amount of chakra being pushed out and also the massive amount of power in the small room the anbu in the room themselves fell to the ground reaveling themselves

Hiashi who had his byakugan on had to look away or else he would be forever blind tsume the inuzaka matriarch fell on her knees her very being telling her to obey every word Naruto said speaking of witch Naruto himself changed into spacegodzilla (pic below)

The mutant king looked around the room and roared the council members both civilian and ninja just stared in amazement and horror though tsume could be seen rubbing her thighs together the Sarutobi spoke up "this my esteemed council members is know as a Kaiju specifically this one is called space godzilla his origins are how ever hidden because Naruto himself hasn't learned it yet"

Shikaku the Clan Head of the Nara clan was slightly shaken as he stood up "how in kami's name did Naruto become this creature" Sarutobi chuckled "she was actually the reason" everyone raised there eyebrows while every female was doing a happy dance inside of themselves for knowing that the strongest being alive was a woman

So Sarutobi told them everything while space godzilla himself laid down the aburame clan head sent his nettles onto the creature to get a better reading on it only to have them come back what was weird though was that they said that they would not disturbe the kings sleep orders or otherwise

When the explination was done there were many stunned faces the Clan heads themselves were thinking of ways to get Naruto into there clan while the Civilians were howling at Sarutobi to kill the brat now speaking of the said Kaiju he was still asleep though you could see smoke coming out of its nose then all of a sudden it opened its eyes and looked up causing everyone to stop talking and look at the kaiju who got up and walked towards the door and then through it his tail waving in the air and hitting the wall leaving marks in them it was as if he was going some where as if compelled by something there was a pregnant silence in the chambers until tsume leaped up and said "follow him who knows what he's doing" and so both civilian and clan head alike along with hokage followed the kaiju

With Yugao

Yugao smiled as she sat down with her friends Hana,Anko, and Kurenai if you lived in Konoha you would know them as the Konoha Ice Queens right now Yugao was telling them of how her and Naruto had a very positive day yesterday "and that's that we had very very great sex" she said Kurenai was blushing from the very vivd telling of the story Anko and Hana were smiling perverted smiles "Damn Yuga-Chan you and that boy seemed to have had quiet the day yesterday" said Anko Yugao smiled and nodded "yeah and it seemed like he was hung like a beast" yugao blushed as anko laughed at Hana's word while kurenai turned even redder so red that a certain hyuga would be jealous then Anko seemed to gain a look of remeberence "speaking of beasts you guys won't believe what happened to me a couple of days ago" Kurenai looked at her with a raised eyebrow "oh what happened" Anko smirked "so I was in the forest of death right when I see the kid go in there at first I thought he was looking for me with a message from Hokage-sama so I get ready to give him a scare when I notice that he stops in a clearing and all of a sudden these giant animals come out of no where I get ready to help the kid right but a bear got to him first and knocked him into some bushes I think the kids dead until this new reptile monster comes out of the woods and kills all of the animals one by one and it even used a explosive attack on them that destroyed half a Damn mile I barely got away in time when it's over the hokage arrives and I come and we were attacked by this big adds turtle so we get ready to fight it but then the reptile thing comes back and it blows up the turtle with out a thought" Kurenai looked at Hana then at Anko "and the kid what happened to him" Anko shrugged "don't know I went to get his body but it was gone" the group shrugged but that changed as all of a sudden a anbu dropped beside there table "miss Yugao the Hokage requests your presence now" Yugao sighed as she nodded and looked at her friends "sorry guys duty calls" the girls nodded as Yugao took the anbus arm and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves as Anko Hana, and Kurenai drunk there tea

With Space Godzilla

The king of the mutants was bored very bored after he left the humans to there squabbling and loud talking he followed the smell of water he needed a dunk in some kind of water he may be Godzilla's twin ,the better half in his opion, but even he could take in some of the sweet pleasures in life be hind him he could feel the humans following him he wanted to put his crystals through there hearts but his mate probably wouldn't like that speaking of his mate where was she normally she would be next to him at all times but for some reason she was gone eh she would turn up soon he was sure positive even aha there it was a stream of water he had to climb the mountain with the human faces ,strange he could of sworn he saw those faces before somewhere, but he had found it as he walked towards the stream all of a sudden he felt a fly on his back or something and why was there smoke covering him then he heard it shouting he turned to see the humans and from what he could see the human forces bickering well he could easily put two and two together one of them attacked him he should kill the one that dared attack him his mate would understand...hopefully anyway

With Sarutobi and the council

They had followed a kaiju Naruto up the hokages mountain to a stream that flowed from the head of the mountain into the very village by this time though most were yelling and calling for Naruto's which of course brought a crowd which surprisingly was only some jonin and chunin but and then some hyperactive fool shot a Jutsue at him causing said ninja of course to be arrested but it also caused the kaiju Naruto to direct its attention towards them and that was bed very bad where was Yugao when you needed her

In Jikans Fortress

Jikan smiled he had done it had gotten the Gato co from Dragon shipping it took a lot of talk and bribe but he had got it and it actually happened suddenly like it was a call which it actually was because you see what Jikan didn't know and what he soon found out was that Gato was the brother of the yakuza boss a very very very know gang mafia terrorist mercenary bandit thug group that no body messed with it was like a silent rule in the elemental nations not even Kumo messed with them now your probably wondering how Jikan knew Gato was the brother of the Yakuza boss well that simple really he told him as he came into his office unannounced and smiling why did Jikan not like that smile at all ether this would be a lucrative thing for them both or Jikan will lose his head literally

Some where in the Elemental Nations

A figure sat on a black marble throne in the darkness of a room he had his hands interlocked in front of his face as he watched a large TV screen behind above and beside him on both sides giant gears moved as they did some unknown function in the creepy place on the mans arm rest was a jade green colored tea cup he drunk it slightly a woman with smooth creamy skin and a black tight dress outfit on with a cut from her knee to her leg her black hair was tied up into a bun as she walked to the side of his throne you could see that on her shoulder was the picture of a yellow honeycomb with a green cobra in it in her hands was a clip board with a black pen attached as she looked at the screen she narrowed her eyes "things are heating up on schedule" the figure nodded and continued to stare at the large Tv screen "will they be ready for what's to come will this Naruto be ready at all" the figure put it's hands on its fore head and said in a dark voice that had wisdom and age oozing out of it "they will have to be ready and so will he and the others they will have to soon face him soon wither there ready or not is there problem but let us hope that they are" said the figure as it leaned back into its throne the woman nodded and started walking away on the tv screen it self were four images one was of Orrochimaru in the top right the top left was a picture of valmark and the bottom right was a picture of Naruto and the bottom left was a picture of Jikan


	9. The Exams Begin

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's

2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there

3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu

4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"

5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that

6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

Yugao sighed as she looked at a large lake in front of her and at the spines moving around on the top of the water Naruto and her were directly behind the Hokage mountain or more specifically Naruto's training ground just a couple of hours earlier Naruto had changed into his space Godzilla form inside of the council room turns out a lot of traits go into Naruto more specifically boredom out right boredom so he left to go anywhere else but there and it just so happens that when you see a giant lizard going up a mountain you get curious and that tends to actually draw a crowd and long story short any and everyone in Konoha must know of the monster on the mountain due they know its Naruto no but give it a couple days and somehow some way somebody will figure it out ether by Anbu rumors or by somebody on the council talking and spreading rumors

She looked at the fins as the moved about and she smiled he really liked the water for some reason as she was watching the fins move she suddenly heard an eagles cry she looked up to see a circuling bird and she raised her eyebrow "that time of year and this fast to wow time flies" She thought as she got up

"NARUTO-KUN!" She shouted the fins stopped moving and began moving faster towards her fast it stopped at the shire and then they disappeared below the water only for a wet Space Godzilla to climb onto the beach he looked at Yugao bent down to her level and slightly nudged her cheek Yugao smiled and her hand went to his cheek and the large kaiju began to shrink to normal well normal for Naruto any way "yes yugao-chan something wrong" Yugao smiled and lightly rubbed his cheek "no its just that I think you should rest up today you may never know you maybe needed" Naruto shrugged and nodded if she said he should rest then he should rest as naruto walked away he was suddenly turned around and had soft cool lips crash against his naruto smiled and returned the kiss as he pulled his mate closer to him they broke apart for air a few moments later as naruto leaned his forehead against hers he smiled "be careful please just be careful and good luck" Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded and kissed her cheek "see you at home" he asked she nodded as he walked away to his home and hers

The next day at team seven training ground

"Yo!"

"You took your sweet time." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. He had gotten here early because Yugao told him he should he regretted that now

"Yes, well I have good news for you all." Kakashi said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I've nominated you three for the Chunin Exams." Kakashi answered.

"The Chunin Exams, us?" Naruto asked.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Kakashi answered while handing them some forms, "You are to fill these out and bring them to the ninja academy two days from now."

"Thank you sensei." Naruto bowed his head.

"Don't mention it, think carefully about this now." Kakashi left.

"Well guys, the Chunin Exams, hard to imagine huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

'Finally a chance to take on some real opponents.' Sasuke thought.

"Well then I'll catch you all there." Naruto hurried off.

As he ran smirking to himself he thought, 'So this is what Yugao-chan ment as good luck.'

Suddenly Naruto froze hearing a scream and rushed to find out where it came from. When he came around a corner he stopped seeing three kids that looked like they just started the ninja academy. They were composed of two boys and one girl. One boy had glasses a bit of snot dripping from his nostril, the girl had long red pigtails sticking up forming a 'Y' shape, and the third boy who he recognized as the Sandaime's grandson Konohamaru was being held up by an older boy who was with another girl.

Both these older kids were wearing headbands that signaled they were from Suna in the Land of Wind. The boy was wearing a solid black outfit. He had purple paint lines across his face, and a hood over his head that looked like cat ears. Attached to his back was a strange bandaged up object. The girl had blonde hair and wore a short purple dress outfit, with fishnets underneath. Strapped across her back was a large fan. Her hair was done up into four pig tails, two on top and two on the bottom.

"What the hells going on here?" Naruto demanded out of the black clad one.

"Aniki!" Konohamaru addressed Naruto.

"This shrimp ran into me. I'm just gonna teach him a lesson." The one in black answered.

"If you knew what was good for you, you would drop the child now!" Naruto ordered him.

"And if I don't?"

"Then yo gotta deal with me!" Naruto answered.

"I'm shaking?" The Suna boy mocked.

"Kankuro, please before he shows up." The girl warned him.

"Don't worry Temari this won't take long." The one known as Kankuro said until he heard a karate call and saw Naruto up in the air nailing him in the face with a roundhouse kick causing him to drop Konohamaru who ran to his friends.

"I warned you." Naruto frowned.

"You hit me in the face!" Kankuro growled reaching for the object on his back, "Now I'm gonna!"

"That's enough!" an eerie voice ordered.

Everyone paused and looked up towards a tree to see a red haired, green eyed, pale skinned boy standing upside down on a tree limb. He had thick, black circles around his eyes, a giant gourd strapped to his back, and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead.

"Kankuro you disgrace our village by picking fights with mere children?"

"Gaara... I can explain!" Kankuro begged.

"Shut up or I'll kill you..." he replied.

Kankuro immediately backed off. The red head glared back down at Naruto and Ino, followed by jumping down from the tree, and landing on the ground gracefully. He turned around and looked at them before walking back towards Temari and Kankuro.

"I apologize for the trouble my brother caused..." he said as they began to leave.

"Hey wait a minute!" Naruto called them back.

"Yes?" Gaara asked as they stopped.

"Those headbands..." Naruto said, "I recognize that emblem. You guys are from Suna, right? While both our villages are allies you're still not supposed to cross the border without proper authorization."

"Oh we're allowed to be here," The girl named Temari pulled out a passport. "We're three genin of the from Suna here to take the Chunin Exams by order of our father the Yondaime Kazekage."

The Sand ninja walked off again but were once again called back, "Hold on redhead, identify yourself." Naruto ordered.

Gaara turns to face them, "I am Sabaku no Gaara, and I'm curious about yours as well."

"Names Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara and Naruto shared a glare before Gaara spoke, "I look forward to meeting you again, Naruto."

"So do I, Gaara." With that the three Suna shinobi walked off.

"Aniki!" Konohamaru and his two friends ran up to him, "That was so cool with the kick you delivered to his face."

"Just doing my job in keeping the peace Konohamaru. So who're your friends?"

"This is Udon and Moegi and we're the Konohamaru corps!" Konohamaru announced as they posed.

Naruto chuckled, "Good group. Well catch you kids later. I got places to be." Naruto said as he walked away

With Jiakan

Jiakan walked out of the office and he sighed then he looked to see his right hand man Senso "well what did he want" Jiakan eyes widened a little as he sighed "he was very adamant that If we want to keep or company and more along so our heads then we should find the person who killed his brother and kill him ourselves" Senso Raised and eyebrow "is that it" Jiakan nodded

"yeah pretty much turns out Gato had a family and there out for blood I want you to send out all of our spies find out any that you can and get it back to me also get scientist Shoukun in my office I want to talk to him about project Mech" Senso gained a look of surprise and amazement "you sure" Jiakan Nodded "yeah I am I want him in my office as soon as I possible also began the restoration and salvage operation on the Atrogan" Senso nodded and left he couldn't believe it Project Mech was going up wow Jiakan must really want this man dead and fast Project Mech was a program that would use the tech from this dormant ship named the Atrogan and some Seals to create a powerful suite of Armor capable of anything and the plus side of it is that the person could hide it in plan site he didn't know how since it was still on the drawing board but this was great it was a real turning point for the company

With Valmark

Valmark growled as he entered the atmosphere around the moon as he looked at the moon he snarled he was one step closer to revenge for his family but then again as they all say there is always set backs like now right now he was face with a huge set back he couldn't enter eat the orbit with his large fleet due to the orbital defences that earth had there were large guns floating around the giant ball of life he tried to bypass them only to end up being nearly killed by the guns the Humans must of put them there as a precaution to another invasion "Send down the engineers and all forces I want that moon as operational as soon as possible now and get me a list of candidates for project splicer in my hands asap" he ordered he might not be able to get his troops through but he did notice that a ship could get through a fighter really now all he had to do was choose a perfect candidate and a perfect monster The splicer program was a program designed to transport monsters to a planet without raising the alarm of the inhabitants and it also allowed for recon for you see the monsters would be broken down to the molecular scale and hidden inside the soilders DNA and the soilder would be sent onto the planet the great thing about this program also is that it allowed the soilder the strengths and powers of the monster Valmark had a monster in him it was a powerful one one he hoped to use against Godzilla himself

With Orrochimaru

Orrochimaru smiled as he looked at the purple pulsating fleshy egg that moved every so often he had done it he had created life he was now a god among mortal men he had found a way to live longer although it was with a few kinks he had to work out but he had done it he could live longer and he had created life he had now become a god he smiled as he looked at the pods next to the large one these were his new warriors warriors he created through his own flesh and blood warriors bred to live and die for his own achievements his own orders and his first orders were to destroy konoha he had suna in on it now all he had to do was in act the first step of his plan and wait now by now you probably wondering what is Mutant it is on a sense the study of Chakra Cyrstals you see in the world there are three main chakra storages the human body is one it creates the chakra the next one is the earth itself it creates a more potent source called Natural Chakra or Nature Chakra the next is an even more potent source call Chakra Crystals its when chakra is condensed after hundreds and hundreds of years the below the earth it is more potent because the Chakra Crystals sucks in more Nature Chakra then average and condenses it what Orrochimaru has done is simple and yet diabolical he has spliced multiple animal DNA sequences and even his own DNA and combined them into one being then he used Chakra Cyrstals to make the thing live and after he had brought them to life he intends to bind mind body and soul the creatures within a man or woman giving them powers and strengths of the creature and the horrible thing is he has already created one

Somewhere in the Elemetal Nations

The figure from before sighed as he sat on his throne the men and one boy were moving slowly but surely "Hmmmmm the time to test them is comming up" The woman with the clipboard looked up from her writing and nodded "Are you sure once this begins there's no turning back" The figure nodded "i am wither they are ready or not it all comes down to the test" The woman seemed to want to argue but she held her tounge "what shall be the test The Nightmare the Shadow Heart or Perhaps the Kraken" The figure seemed to shake his head in the darkness on his throne "No thoses beasts will not do no we still have followers correct" The woman nodded her head "yes we do surely you do not mean to send weak cultists after these titans" she asked knowing that No mere men could hope to go against these monsters the figure on the throne chuckled as he looked at the old woman "No i Dont contact the Sects closet to konoha and Send them the hearts of Necronis The dreaded ones" the old woman eyes widened as she heard those words the Hearts of Necronis were dangerous and powerful artifacts the heart of Necronis are not actually hearts but are silver Vials filled with the blood of Necros The dreaded ones they were the most powerful demons in the world matching that of the juubi itself was this it was this the test that he wanted for the three factions...it was an appropriate test to say the least but also a horrible test

With Kurama

Kyubbi sighed "Where are they Goddamnit" He growled as he looked through scroll after scroll appear after paper he knew without a shadow of a doubt it was here somewhere now your probably wondering what he's looking for and actually were he is in a nut shell he is in Naruto's mind still but the papers he's looking through are actually his own memories he was looking for more information on the Prophecy of the Kaiju and Kaiju in general he knew there was more there had to be more but all he had found so far was info on anceint rituals demonology and some memories about Atlantis which he would not talk about as he moved another scroll something caught his eye he moved a pile of papers and found a scroll he opened it up as he read the contents he raised his eyebrow and said out loud "Critical Form what in the gods"


End file.
